Ouran High School Host Club: Déjà vu
by DreamingInThePast
Summary: A manga alternative version of the story. Because, what would the Host Club be without two beautiful hostesses there to make the story more hilarious? Tama/Haru, Kaoru/OC, Kyouya/OC Rating T for safety. /Irregular Updates/
1. Prologue

**Hello! So, this is my first story: an **_**Ouran High School Host Club **__**manga**_**rewrite. That's why I recommend you go read the manga before reading this, if you haven't already. Now let's get started~~**

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**The prologue to a hilarious high school love story!**

"Kyo-chan Kyo-chan! Tama-chan is depressed again!" Honey-senpai said.

Kyouya-senpai sighed. "Tamaki, would you be so kind as to stop sulking before our clients arrive?" He said, getting a mumbled -and positively incoherent- answer from Tamaki-senpai. _'Hmm, Kyouya-senpai has it difficult; yes he does'_ I thought. I looked at my twin sister, whose face was showing my exact thoughts. Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself yet: my name is Hiroyuki Tsubasa, and my twin's name is Sakura. We are identical twins, like Hikaru and Kaoru, but due to… certain circumstances, my hair color is lighter than Sakura's. We have brown mid-back straight hair, and blue-green eyes, courtesy of our German grandmother. Apart from that, we're easy to differentiate: because of my hair color and the way we style it. You see, I have fringe, and I usually tie my hair in a low side ponytail, or in a bun; Sakura prefers to wear head-bands. Anyway, let's return to the matter in hand, ok?

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what did you say to him?" Sakura asked. Clever Sakura knows when it's the twins' fault. I feel proud of her!

"Nothing that isn't true." They probably accused him for doing something stupid _again_. Sigh, if only he weren't so gullible…

"Kyouya-senpai, shouldn't we get ready for the customers?" I asked. It was a quarter to the time we usually open, but with Tamaki-senpai in that mood, we really should start getting ready. But how could we cheer him up? I mean, he was starting to grow mushrooms! How is that even possible?!

"Footsteps." Mori-senpai said. Way to go Mori-senpai! That got Tamaki-senpai up again. "What are you waiting for? We have customers to attend to!" He exclaimed. "Says the one who was all down just a minute ago." Sakura whispered to me. I couldn't help but stifle my giggles. Kaoru turned to us. "What's so funny?" he asked. "I'll tell you later." I smiled at him.

Just when we had gotten into our position the door opened, and a poor -no real offense- looking guy entered.

_Welcome to the Ouran Host club_

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**And that's the start. Of course, more information will be given in later chapters (I sounded like Kyouya there. Weird).**

**So, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Well, as you can see, I'm here again :) **

**I'd like to thank ****LilMissCaprice**** for the story alert, the favorite and the review, and ****midnight****star237**** for the favorite: it really encouraged me to write another chapter the sooner I could!**

**I'll be changing POV through the story: I think I will mix in Tsubasa's, Sakura's and Haruhi's POV.**

**Oh, I realized I didn't say the disclaimer in the previous chapter, so here it goes *takes deep breath*: I don't own **_**Ouran High School Host Club**_** in any form. Fua, that was difficult to write.**

**Let's get on with the story, ok?**

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Chapter 1: Starting today, you're a host!**

**Sakura POV**

"Welcome"

The club's door opened to reveal a rather distressed guy. "Oh, it's just a guy" the twins said. Weird, I think I've seen him before somewhere, but… "Nee Sakura, isn't he the new guy in our class?" I looked at my sister, the one who asked me, and stared once more to the guy. "You're right. Hmm, what was his name again…?" Tsubasa sighed at me." Sis, at least you should try to remember our new classmate's name, shouldn't you? And they say I'm the forgetful one, hpmh." She said crossing her arms. "You're right again, sorry. I'll try from now on, I promise" I said reassuringly to her.

Meanwhile, Tamaki-senpai was scolding the twins. "Watch your mouth. He's our important guest even if he's a guy." He turned to the –a little freaked- guy "Welcome to Ouran Host club, rare scholarship student Fujioka Haruhi-kun." "Ah, I remember now!" I said hitting lightly my forehead. Tsubasa rolled her eyes. "How, how did you know…?" Fujioka-kun asked.

Please, lend me a few seconds of your time to explain something to you all: private school, Ouran Academy is, first about pedigree, and second about money; rich people have free time, that's why this host club was created by 6 handsome and 2 beautiful high school students with lots of free time in their hands to serve those female students who, obviously, have a lot of free time. In other words, it's like a big, luxurious playground for rich people.

"Seeing the tone of our school doesn't fit to commoners, you can't get a scholarship here if you don't have a lot of nerve." Kyouya-senpai intervened. "If I didn't know all about you, I shouldn't be in this school." How does he get to look cool in nearly everything he says or does, I'll never know. I think I was staring at him, because Honey-senpai asked me "Saku-chan, what are you staring at?" That woke me up from my daydreaming, and I just had to see the knowing smile in Tsubasa's and the twins' faces to know I was blushing. Stupid crush!

Meanwhile, Tamaki-senpai was being over dramatic _again_. "So to speak, you are a hero, Fujioka-kun!" Then, he put an arm around Fujioka-kun. "Even if you are the top student, you are also the poorest in this school. People will call you a weed and you will be despised as a lower person." Charming. "Don't worry, I praise the poorest! What is important to the hero is the reckless spirit." All that said nearly without pauses to breath and a sparkly roses background: that's a new record!

"Girls, please, come here" We did as we were told, and Tamaki-senpai started to talk again. "So, I assume you're here to choose one of our pretty hostesses, right? Well, who do you prefer? The little sister type?" Tsubasa grinned at Fujioka-kun (with a yellow roses background) "or maybe her counterpart, the old sister type?" I smiled at him: better not to freak him out more than he already was (and I swear a green roses background appeared behind me).

"What! No, I-" He was cut off by Tamaki-senpai. "Is that so… I cannot believe the rumored student is gay." "…Huh?" "Then, what would you like? Wild type? (Mori-senpai with black roses)Loli-shota type? (The cute Honey-senpai and his pink roses) Mischievous type? (Hikaru and Kaoru with blue and orange roses) Cool type? (Kyouya-senpai and his mysterious purple roses) Or…" Here it goes, Tamaki's host senses in action. "Would you like to try me?" he whispered, standing _way too close_ to Fujioka-kun.

Okay, now he was angry. "You misunderstood, I just-" he was cut off by Honey-senpai attaching himself on his arm. "Haru-chan, are you a hero? I want to hear the story about when you saved the queen!" Tsubasa stepped into the (nonsensical) conversation. "Me too, me too! Haru-chan, please tell us!"

Annnnnnnd, he finally snapped "WHO GAVE YOU TWO PERMISSION TO CALL ME HARU-CHAN!" Tsubasa ran to hide behind me, hugging me. "He didn't have to get that angry, did he?" She pouted. I could only sigh, and I patted her in the head. "Anyway, I was just looking for somewhere quiet!" That was when we noticed he was close enough to throw one of the club's decoration vases. "**Watch**-" The vase fell. "-**out**" we arrived too late.

"Oh no. That rune vase was supposed to be the feature for the school auction." Hikaru said, and Kaoru continued. "What will we do…? We were going to start the bidding at 8 million yen…" "EIGHT MILLION! I, I'll pay it ba…" "Can you? I mean no offense, but how are you going to pay back 8 million yen, when you can't even buy your own uniform?" I asked. "Tamaki, what would you do? What about you, Tsubasa?" Kyouya-senpai asked. "How about the roman law, Tamaki-senpai?" Tsubasa had a devious smile, and that could only mean one thing: Haruhi was in sooo much trouble. I could feel my smile turn to an identical one of Tsubasa's.

"Good idea. Do you know this proverb, Fujioka-kun?" By this point, Haruhi was more pallid than an ill person. "When in Rome, do as the romans do. If you don't have money, pay with your own body."

"From now on, you are the host club's dog!" How I love final verdicts!

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Host club time~~~~**

"Where will you take me during the summer, Tamaki-kun?" "Anywhere you want."

"What is your favorite music, Tamaki-kun?" "Whatever you favor."

"I baked a cake today. Would you please eat some?" "If you feed me." That got all the girls in Tamaki-senpai's table squealing. {Suoh Tamaki, second year of high school, King of the Host club}

I saw Haruhi standing there looking at Tamaki-senpai with a skeptical look, so I decided to approach him. Thinking about it, it's quite surprising that Kyouya-senpai got the wrong information about a student… I'll ask him about it later.

"… And this guy formatted the data he made overnight when he was half asleep!" "Hikaru! That's!" "And he panicked and cried to me-" "Hikaru! You are cruel… In front of everyone…" "Kaoru…" then, Hikaru cupped Kaoru's cheeks in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru… It's just because you were so cute that time…" "Hikaru…!" {Hitachiin Hikaru & Kaoru, first year of high school}

"Haruhi." He turned to me. "Is there something wrong?" "Well…" He looked at the hosts again. "You could say I don't quite understand this world…" Tsubasa decided to appear. "Believe it or not, we felt the same way during our first days in the club, but you end up growing used to it." She said. "If you say so… Anyway, what's the meaning of this club?"

I was going to answer, but Kyouya-senpai beat me to it. "Our motto is to make use of each of our characteristics to answer customers' needs. By the way, Tamaki is our best: therefore, he's the 'king'." Haruhi looked at me as if asking me whether that was true or just his ears' trick, so I just nodded. Kyouya-senpai continued with a smile. "You will be taking care of chores for a while. Run away if you want… but I have an excellent staff at home. Ah, do you have your passport?" {Otori Kyouya, second year high school, Vice-president of the Host club} A hided direct threat. A very real threat. Okay, that must have been a little scary for Haruhi.

Tsubasa and I put one hand in Haruhi's shoulders. "**Good luck, Haruhi.**" Then Tamaki started to tease Haruhi. "Well, I think it's time we get to work too, right Tsubasa?" I asked. She agreed, and we were going to our table when Haruhi said something that cached our attention. "Guy, girl, or appearance… It's what's on the inside that counts, right?"

"…Let's go, Sakura." "Hm." We were close to our section when Tsubasa spoke again. "You know, Kyouya-senpai really has some awesome ways to get the information he wants, right? And he's always right!" She said excited, and my smile was matching hers.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Tsubasa POV**

"Murokaji-nee-chan, your hair looks really pretty today! Did you change you shampoo?" "Yes, I did. I'm glad you noticed! Do you think it suits me well?" the brunette girl asked. "Yep, you look really cute. Maybe I should start to use the same brand…" Another girl intervened. "There's no real need to do that. Both you and Sakura-nee-sama have really beautiful hair!" "Thank you Sachiko-chan. So, I heard your family is holding a party next week. What are you going to wear?" Sakura said. {Hiroyuki Sakura & Tsubasa, first year high school}

You're probably wondering what that was. That was our way of hosting: we talk with the customers about anything and everything, from clothes to cakes. We're like a 3rd point of view to them. For example, if two best friends had a fight, they could come to us for advice, and we would give them an objective argument, just like some sisters would. Sometimes, we ask them about their opinion of the club, and we pass this information to Kyouya-senpai. Well, Sakura does. _Somehow_, I'm always too busy with something and I can't do it, so she has to tell him. Heh, heh. It doesn't really matter, because sometimes she helps him with his work, so they get along pretty well on their own.

Suddenly, I heard Tamaki-senpai snap at Haruhi. "Not that way! When you put down the glass, you have to use your pinky finger as a cushion. That way there won't be any noise and it's easier to get the position." '_So Tamaki-senpai is teaching host techniques to Haruhi? I wonder why.' _I walked over there just in time to hear Haruhi's question. "I see. It's so as not to give any discomfort to the customers, right?" Wrong, Haruhi. Try to read between lines, please. "NO!" Tamaki-senpai hugged himself. "It's the way to make me look good. Also, when you have any kind of problem, it's better to see the people from a lower perspective."

Haruhi stared at him. And stared. And stared. "I don't feel anything…" Tamaki-senpai went to sulk in a corner, and I had to muffle my laugh. Haruhi is really a hero! I decided I had to intervene. "Tamaki-senpai, what are you doing? Can I help with something?" "Tsubasa! You came just at the right time. You see, if Haruhi there can get 100 customers, his debt will be off. But he's just hopeless! And I was trying to ease his work a little…" Sure you were.

"Then, why are you teaching him the '_princely host techniques'_?" I asked. About that, the techniques I'm talking about are special techniques adapted to each host type. "You have to find his strong points first, and then decide what kind of act suits his type better. Didn't Sakura and I teach this to you already?" I scolded him. "Then, you'll be in charge of transforming Haruhi in decent host material, ok?" Tamaki-senpai said happily, and then went off to annoy Kyouya-senpai. I just had time to sigh before Honey-senpai glomped Haruhi.

"Ha~ru-chan, do you want to eat cakes together?" He asked cutely. "Well… I don't really like sweets." "Then, do you want to hold Usa-chan?" He showed Haruhi his pink stuffed bunny, Usa-chan. "Well, I'm not a big fan of rabbits, either…" "You don't like my Usa-chan?" Haruhi stared at it for a moment before saying "Please let me play with it…" That was… a little unexpected.

Sakura approached me. "What's happening here?" I explained Tamaki-senpai's request, and we decided to get started on it. "That reminds me" Sakura looked at Haruhi. "Kyouya-senpai wanted me to give you a list with supplies that need to be bought. Could you go buy them, please?" Haruhi sighed. "Sigh, okay. I have to do it anyway." When he was gone, I said "He's blunt and has a lot of nerve, but he will do what he's told to if he thinks it's a reasonable thing. What a challenge, right?" I grinned. "Yeah, I wonder which is going to be _his _type." She smirked.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

While we were chatting with our customers, we heard Tamaki-senpai talk about coffee with Haruhi. "Is this already ground? I've never seen this brand." "No, it is an instant one." _'Instant… coffee?' I wonder what it tastes like_._'_ "Sakura, onee-chans, why don't we go take a look?" "Okay." They agreed.

"Instant? Then, I must absolutely drink it!" Tamaki-senpai said. Try imagining Tamaki-senpai holding the coffee in a triumphal pose, with the rest of the club around him, and you get the general picture of the situation. Of course, Haruhi had to prepare it. It looked like normal coffee to me, but somehow… I felt a little hesitant about it. I looked at my sis. "I'll drink it if you drink it first." "Let's do it at the same time, then." I nodded. "**One, two, three.**" Wow, it tasted better than I thought it would. Soon, I realized I had emptied my cup. Sakura did too, and said "We should give some of this to dad when he returns home. I'm sure it would save a lot of his time." "Yeah!"

The next day, Tamaki-senpai decided we had to learn how to make peasants' ramen, and Haruhi had to be our teacher. Poor Haruhi, he looked tired. Even so, he did teach us how to make them. It was kind of funny seeing the surprised look on his face when Mori-senpai, spoke. "You have to put the ingredients below the noodles in the beginning, so that won't happen." Tamaki-senpai went into over-dramatic mode. "You are wonderful! May I express this feeling with my body…?" "Please don't." was the immediate response. Suddenly, I felt someone put his elbow on my head, and I turned to see it was Kaoru. And yeah, my face heated up a little, so what?

"It doesn't match the picture, does it, Kaoru?" I turned to my right and saw Hikaru was in the same pose as Kaoru, with his elbow on Sakura's head and a hand on his chin, mirroring his twin's position. "I agree with you, Hikaru. The situation doesn't add up." I looked at Haruhi and Tamaki-senpai, and saw what they meant. On the one hand, you had the overly sparkling Tamaki-senpai, with his useless rose's background; on the other hand… Haruhi was wearing some dark sweater with a white T-shirt below, some pants and old fashioned glasses. It was the same as comparing a dog house to a mansion, speaking about beauty standards.

"You see, females love two beautiful homosexuals together. It is a nice plot to have two guys who cannot decide to further the friendship or not… right, girls?" Hikaru said, and he was right. After all, those were our words the first day of host club. Kaoru continued "In our case, we have our twin-ness as our forbidden weapon. Moreover, we have the beauty of symmetry." "In addition, you will be loved by the two with such a deep bond at the same time!" Hikaru said caressing one of Haruhi's cheeks. "Isn't it the ultimate romance for the girls?" Kaoru asked rhetorically, caressing Haruhi's other cheek. All those times teaching them about twincest and yaoi, all those times scolding them when they didn't practice their act well, they were worth something! I felt sooo touched!

They pulled away from Haruhi. "…But, you can't even pass the first condition." "The problem is once again, the visual…" Tamaki-senpai said deep in thought. Sakura stood in front of Haruhi, and I realized we were just a few centimeters taller than him. "But then… probably taking off the glasses won't help much, probably just make the eyes smaller… and what's with these glasses?" she said pulling his glasses away, and froze. I looked to know what had shocked her so much, and I froze too. I barely heard Haruhi say something about his grandfather, and something about losing some contact lenses. The rest of the club stood behind us with blank faces, before Tamaki-senpai reacted.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" He snapped his fingers. "Yes!" They already had some hairdresser tools in hand. "Kyouya, give a phone call to the school designated tailor! Mori-senpai, if you have extra disposable contact lenses, share them! Tsubasa and Sakura, redesign the distribution of the room, and add one more extra table!" "**Roger!**" we said. Kyouya-senpai was already making the call, Mori-senpai ran to take the contact lenses, and we hurried to the club's room to do as we were told. That left Honey-senpai to finish the cakes with Usa-chan.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

"Fiu! I swear we just made another record in redistributing a room!" I said as I entered the changing room. "Um, Tsubasa-san?" I heard Haruhi's voice come from behind the curtain that separated the room from the changing space. "Yeah, it's me. I guess you're changing in your school uniform?" I asked. "I am, but I think I need some help with these shirt's buttons." I entered the smaller room, and I saw that Haruhi had tied some of the buttons wrong. "Here, let me help you." I offered. While I was tying the shirt, Haruhi asked me "Tsubasa-san, why do you and your sister wear a different uniform than the other girls?" "Because we're from the host club" I laughed at his confused face. "It's a way to differentiate ourselves from the customers. Besides, I don't think pallid banana yellow suits us" I said with a wink.

Our uniform was different, indeed: it was a black short-sleeved dress, which stopped a few inches above our knees. The skirt was a bit puffy, but not like the standard uniform's skirt; this skirt swayed around us, and it made the dress look more movable and comfy. We also wore a feminine version of the boy's blazer. Oh, and we had a skirt version of the dress for when we wanted to wear the school's sweater (of course, this skirt was shorter than the dress). We could wear white or black high sockets, and the girls' shoes. It was impossible to not recognize us.

"That's it. Will you need help with the tie?" I asked. "I think not, thank you." He said. "You're welcome" I smiled.

Later, the entire club was standing in the changing room waiting for Haruhi while the twins, Honey-senpai and I were eating some more ramen. "…senpai." "Did you finish changing?" Tamaki-senpai asked. "Excuse me… this uniform, do I get to keep it?" Haruhi said stepping into full view. What a great change! His hair had been styled, the uniform fitted him perfectly, and thanks to the contact lenses, you could see his gorgeous, big chocolate eyes. Now that's what I would call host material! Tamaki-senpai had overflowing tears rolling down, the twins had that weird satisfied face, and the rest of us were… normal.

Tamaki hugged Haruhi, all the while crying "CUTE 3" Yeah, the heart was there. "How lovely you are… you almost look like a girl…!" he said dreamily. "Haru-chan, cute!" exclaimed Honey-senpai. "If you had that face, why didn't you tell us earlier?" said Hikaru. "Maybe you could get a customer or two." Encouraged Kyouya-senpai. "**You look like a different person! So cute!**" my sis and I said.

"Yes! Everything was calculated!" "**Liar**" we said, but he ignored us. "Here, now is the time that your true worth will be revealed! Go show the people your thin-veneer of beauty!"

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

_**Some days later~~~~**_

"My, look at the time! I'm really sorry onee-chans, but I have to do some work for the Photography Club. I hope you understand." I gave them my best puppy look, and they immediately accepted my apologies. Then, I asked Sakura to tell me the detail of Haruhi's hosting session later. That Haruhi was had a special talent for hosting: he didn't need any special techniques, for he was a Natural. Finally, the club had its red rose.

I decided to go to the west building's garden to take some pictures. There would be a cultural festival in a few months, and my second club was going to expose the best photos of each member. The garden was magnificent: there was a big fountain decorated with sculptures of roses; each rose was made with different stones, so you could see colored sculptures. There were Safire, Jade, Robin, Amethyst and orange Topaz roses. There was a rose labyrinth, too, and a little landscape near the School building. I had to recognize, it was one of my favorite places to go to when I had free time.

I took some photos of the fountain, and I have to say that some of them were really pretty, thanks to the effect the sun gave to the water and the stones. _'Maybe I should take some photos from the interior…'_ I had some more time before going to the club, so I dozed off a little before returning.

While I was going to the club, I saw a red-haired girl who looked like that Tamaki-senpai's customer, Ayanokoji-hime, throwing something into the pond. And if my sight was as good as it could be with my contacts on, I think it was Haruhi's bag, so I took some photos of the suspicious action. Just to be sure.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Sakura POV**

"Hi." I turned to see Tsubasa enter the room. "How did it go?" I asked her. "I took some nice pictures. I'll show them to you later, but now I need to speak to Tamaki-senpai about something. Do you know where he is?" Her face showed concern. "He isn't here right now: he went to look for Haruhi. Why, what happened?" Did someone threat her? But then, I would worry more about the other person… Then, what could it be?

"Well… let's go with the rest of the club, okay?" I agreed, and when we were all reunited (minus Haruhi and Tamaki-senpai), Tsubasa started. "Well, I'm sure you have noticed by now that Haruhi's injuries aren't caused by his clumsiness: the finger cut, the little punctures on the back of his neck, even when he 'forgot' his textbook…" all of us were nodding at this. She looked everyone in the eye. "Today I saw someone throwing Haruhi's bag to the pond, so I took some photos. Also, when I got the revealed pictures, I saw the culprit's face, and guess who it was." "Ayanokoji-hime" the twins said. Yes, she was the suspect number one. We all had seen the dirty looks she had been shooting Haruhi these past days. Aah, there's nothing worse than a jealous customer. Tsubasa nodded.

"Actually, I wanted to talk about it too. Thanks to my intern resources, I have pictures proving that Ayanokoji-san is the culprit behind all the 'incidents'. We can't allow that kind of behavior from a customer of the club. I'll talk to Tamaki, and we'll have a plan as soon as we can. Also, I'll need the cooperation of all you." "Okay" we all said. Then I remembered something. "Kyouya-senpai, correct me if I'm wrong, but hasn't Ayanokoji-hime chosen Haruhi as her host for tomorrow?" They all stared at me, as realization hit them.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

Next day, we got all our attention on Haruhi and Ayanokoji-san. Suddenly, Ayanokoji-san threw the table they were using, and run to another group. "Help! Haruhi-kun suddenly became violent!" Haruhi's face showed slight confusion. "I knew he was barbarous. Somebody, hurry, this peasant…" She was interrupted by the twins throwing water at her.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Said Hikaru. "Our hands slipped." Kaoru said. "Wha…" I threw the pictures which signaled her as the culprit at her. I was really angry at her; her jealousy wasn't an excuse to bully Haruhi. Kyouya spoke. "Did you think we didn't know about it? Please don't look down on our information network. Of course, we have evidence on the other issue as well."

"This person is scary~ she looks like a demon." Honey-senpai said, tearing up and pointing at her. "Looks so ugly." Mori-senpai said. Then Tamaki-senpai intervened. "You look beautiful outside… but it's no good if you only look good. I'm sorry to say this, but can you please never come back? You cannot be a customer if you behave badly toward my fellow club member."

Ayanokoji-san teared up, and ran away screaming "Tamaki you idiot!" Tsubasa sighed. "They are so annoying, these misunderstanding queens." I side-hugged her and smiled. "At least, we know how to scare them." I winked, and she smiled.

"Aaah… a punishment for causing trouble. Add another 100 to your work quota." Tamaki-senpai said to Haruhi. "HUH?!" exclaimed Haruhi. "If you weren't here, I wouldn't lose my best customer- - -. And I wouldn't have to look for wallets with this beautiful body- - -." "senpai!" now Haruhi was annoyed. "I have high expectations for you, natural rookie." He said smiling to Haruhi. "Hmm? What's this? A student ID?" "It's probably mine." Haruhi said, and Tamaki-senpai looked at it.

"Haruhi." "Yes?" "Are you a girl?" "Yes. Biologically, at least." Tamaki-senpai panicked, and pointed at Haruhi while articulating soundless words. "He has finally noticed." "But he probably knew by instinct." the twins said. "I knew it from the beginning~~" Honey-senpai said. "It's a pretty interesting development." Kyouya-senpai intervened, smiling a little.

"If senpais thought of me as a guy, I figured that was okay with me. Probably my consciousness of being a guy or a girl is lower than other people. And I'm not that interested in appearances either. Oh but…" she looked at the still shocked Tamaki-senpai. "But you were cool earlier, senpai." Tsubasa hugged me. "Do you think it's the beginning of a love story?" she asked me. "Maybe…" I hugged her back.

"And actually, I realized it's not that bad to be popular among the girls. I'm probably a little into that- - -. Oh yeah, I should address myself with 'Ore' from now on." Haruhi said, and Tamaki-senpai nearly fainted at her words. "**Maybe not.**" We answered together the earlier question of Tsubasa. We looked at each other, and started to laugh.

'_It's going to be an interesting year.'_

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Here's the first chapter! I think the next chapter will take more time to update than this one, because this coming week I have a lot of exams, and next week I'm going on a class trip to Italy. WHOOHOO!**

**I'm sorry for any wrong spelling; feel free to point out any mistake you found in my English. Also, I would appreciate if you told me what you think of the chapter. Was it good? Bad? Horrible?**

**Please tell me your opinion :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back! (throws confetti in the air) So, how are you all? I'm reallyreallyreallyreally sorry for the delay! I've had to do a lot of work at school, and… Let's be honest, I've been reading manga and watching anime A LOT, and some times being lazy… I'M SORRY! TT^TT With the summer holiday here I should have more time for writing. I won't promise anything, though. More like I CAN'T promise anything.**

**Thanks to ****LilMissCaprice**** for the review: I'm glad you like the story that much!**

**And thanks to ****RockStar-DJ-Girl**** and ****Tsuyomi Vampire Princess ****for the favorite :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Ouran High School Host Club**_**, all rights go to Hatori Bisco. But, I do own Sakura and Tsubasa.**

**Indications (I've already corrected it in the previous chapter):**

"Christmas party": normal speech

"Christmas party": Hitachiin twins

"**Christmas party**": Hiroyuki twins

'_Christmas party'_: thoughts

**Now, let's go~~!**

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Chapter 2: The job of a high school host!**

**Tsubasa POV**

"Achoo!" I woke up sneezing. Geez, what a great way to start the day. Half sleep, I searched for the blanket, and I found Sakura had it with her. Annoyed and cold, I snuggled close to her. "What are you doing Tsubasa?" my sleepy sister asked. "Let go of me." "But it's cooooold~~! Besides, you took the blanket from me, so if I catch a cold, I'll blame you, okay?" I said. She didn't like it, and got up suddenly, surprising me. "Anyway, let's get dressed, or we'll be late for school." "Okay." I yawned.

"What are you going to wear today, Sakura?" She thought about it for a moment. "The dress, I think. It's warmer than the skirt… What are you doing?" I peeked from under the covers. "I'm covering myself with the blanket, duh." "I can see that. What I meant was, why aren't you getting dressed?" "Because it's cold~~ And I'm sleepy~~ !" A vein mark popped on her head, and she pulled the blankets, throwing me out of the bed in the process. "ONEE-CHAN! Why did you do that?" "Your laziness won't make us be late. Now, get dressed!" "Okay…"

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

"Cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold: IT'S COLD!" I protested. "Tsu-chan, you are really sensitive to cold weather, nee?" Honey-senpai asked. We were going to the club room: Sakura, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai and -obviously- me. "Well, after all, it's nearly Christmas, what did you expect? A blinding sunshine?" the twins said.

I gave them my special glare, but they didn't notice it. "Besides, it's not that cold inside the school building. Aren't you exaggerating a little too much?" Hikaru pointed my cream colored scarf. "You even left half of your hair down. Does it do anything against the cold?" said Kaoru, referring to my little side bun. I started to do turns in front of them, hitting them with the fluffy balls at the ends of the scarf. They all sweat dropped. "Guys, stop it, will you? We have enough with Tamaki-senpai being overexcited for today's theme." Sakura sighed. _'Ah, that's right! Today we're doing cosplay'._ I prayed the costumes would be warm ones. Maybe Tamaki-senpai got obsessed with the North Pole, and we would wear those warm looking anoraks…

We opened the door and stared at the decorator company decorate the room with exotic plants- which gave me a really, really bad feeling. "Please, tell me I'm wrong, and I'm not seeing a tropical jungle in front of us right now." Silence answered me. "Ah, there you are." Kyouya-senpai said. "Kyo-chan, today's theme is…" asked Honey-senpai. "Well, Tamaki decided we would do a Bali theme. I guess there aren't any complaints?" They all stared at me, and I was hiding my eyes under my fringe. I lifted my head and smiled sweetly, a deadly sweet smile. "Of course not! To you, at least. Now, could you tell me the whereabouts of Suoh-senpai?" A sweet smile + black aura showing behind my back + polite language + me = homicide/murder. "He's-"

"There you are! What did take you so long? Anyway, look at the dresses! The ladies will be pleased for sure." There was Tamaki-senpai, holding a skimp- I mean, tropical –_rather exposing_- outfit. There went my igloos, my warm anorak… "Now we just have to convince Haruhi to wear a matching outfit with mine, and we can start our love story, and-" He kept rambling and rambling, until I couldn't keep my cool anymore.

**SNAP**

"Snap?" asked all. I smiled at them, and they backed away. "Please, excuse me while I'm killing him." "Don't harm him too badly, though. We have customers to attend later." Kyouya-senpai said. He started to write something on his notebook. "I can't promise anything." Finally, Tamaki-senpai realized the aura around me, and started to get scared. "Err, Ts-Tsubasa-s-sama, is there a-anything wro-wrong?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

"Stupid Tamaki, always giving trouble to others!" Sakura and I were in the changing room. "And what's with this skimpy outfit? We're in the middle of December, for God's sake!" "Now, now, relax Tsubasa. I think he'll think twice before doing anything anymore, so let's just get this over the sooner we can, okay?" Sakura smiled at me. Sigh, I can say no to her. "You're right. Can you help me with the top?" she grinned.

When we had the dress on, I asked her: "Are you okay with tying your hair up?" "Yes, just this once." I made a messy bun, and I tied my hair in a low side ponytail. "Let's see how the boys are doing."

We stepped outside, and lost our way inside the jungle. "… I'll go look to the right, and you'll go to the left." I nodded, and started searching for anything that could lead me to a safe place. I mean, there were living animals in there! _'Who puts real exotic animals in a school room? Oh, the ones who create a real jungle in a school room. Great, Tsubasa.'_

While I was having my little internal rant, I bumped into something… but maybe some_one_ would be more appropriate. I looked up to Mori-senpai and apologized. Just then, I looked at him again: he was shirtless! Tomatoes were jealous of me, I'll tell you. I mean, I don't feel anything special towards him, he's like an older brother to us… but he's still handsome. In fact all of them were, and being part of the club doesn't exclude anyone from blushing from time to time. "Mori-senpai, is that your costume?" he nodded. "I see…" I said while fighting my blush. I guess being a kendo champion has its good sides; damn good looking guys. "Where's Honey-senpai? I thought he would be with you." "…Mitsukuni is with Tamaki." "Aah… why don't we go meet the others?" "Hm."

We found the others around Tamaki-senpai's 'throne', as he called it, and of course, all the boys were shirtless. It took all my self-control to not have a nosebleed: a girl's heart can only take this much of shirtless good looking boys at once. A quick glance to my sister's direction confirmed my thoughts: she wasn't any better than me. Gosh, and earlier I was whimpering about the cold.

"Here you are." I turned around and faced Kaoru. "Tono was beginning to get hysterical and saying something about calling the research team… So, you finally put on the dress, huh?" I looked at him crossing my arms. "Yeah, so? Even someone like me can be rational sometimes." I joked. He backed away a little, and looked at me from head to toe. "W-what?" he was making me nervous. "Wait a moment." He took a red hibiscus from a bush, and put it above my ear. "There, it suits you."

I stared blankly at him, and my face got 10 different shades of red before some smoke popped out of my head. "Umm, Tsubasa … are you okay?" he asked. "I think I need some air."

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Haruhi POV**

I was running through the school, directly to the top floor of south campus, at the end of the north corridor. I was late, really late for club activities. _'Shoot… I spent too much time in the library. I wonder what they will do to me if I'm late.'_ I thought. They were the weirdest bunch of people I had ever met. It's not every day you see a carefree blond, a cold looking glasses guy, a small senpai, a quiet giant and two pairs of mischievous twins all together in a room. Furthermore, I contracted a debt with these people. Those last days were tiring, yes they were.

'_Well, I'm getting used to their speeches and actions.' _ I arrived at the third music room, and opened the door. _'So I won't be surprised by them so easily-…' _There were palm trees and exotic flowers everywhere: when I opened the door, it was a southern country. All the members were dressed in tropical (?) outfits, even Tsubasa-san, who that morning was protesting against the cold. _"Welcome"_

I thought I wouldn't be surprised anymore: epic fail. "Oh, it's you, Haruhi. You're late." I heard Hikaru say. "I thought I was a guest, so we positioned ourselves." Kaoru said. I couldn't believe they made a jungle in the middle of the room, in the middle of December… but I wasn't sure of which month we were in anymore, so I took my portable calendar out of my bag. "According to my calendar, it is the middle of December…" "Heh. It's only a commoner's feeling to be afraid of the cold and put yourself into a kotatsu! Why do we have this perfect air conditioning system?" Tamaki-senpai started to babble. "Why don't they put this _perfect_ air conditioning system in the corridors, I wonder?" I heard Tsubasa-san say, her voice filled with sarcasm. I saw Tamaki-senpai backing away from her, looking scared. _'I wonder what happened…?'_

Tamaki-senpai continued. "A good man cannot hide his beautiful body by wearing lots of clothes! It's winter, that's why we welcome all those little kittens with warm southern country aura… Yes… This is the ultimate Eden! Sparkling handsome oasis…! It is the real gentlemanly way, isn't it?" "Is that so? I think it's rather cold, for another reason. Besides, Tsubasa-san doesn't look like she agrees with you…" she was giving him a cold glare, and Sakura-san was trying to calm her down. "W-well… Let's not worry about that now! You know, December has the big event, when we'll be shining the most! The Christmas party, Haruhi!" _'Christmas party? What's that?'_

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Host club time~~~~**

"How miserable…! My smooth skin, like ivory, my moderately tightened muscles, king of Bali's costume that looks very good on me…" Tamaki-senpai stood close to the girl's face. "Everything is just a faithful servant who kneels in front of the goddess (you)…" "Tamaki-kun…!" Whispered the girl. I turned my eyes to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing for the Christmas party?" asked another girl. "Well, we reserved the entire large hall in the central campus so there will be a dance." started Hikaru. "And we're thinking of having some casinos. Of course it will come with rewards." said Kaoru. "Actually I wanted to spend some time alone, Kaoru…" "Don't say that, Hikaru…! I wanted it to…!" They leaned closer to each other. All their guests started to squeal loudly.

Sighing, I turned to Kyouya-senpai. "…It seems like the guests' tension is higher than usual… they've lost their minds…" I said. "Being slightly naked is popular. We had another plan, too, though. Santa Claus' costume play." _'I wonder why Tamaki-senpai changed the theme.' _I saw the Hiroyuki twins were approaching us. "…I'm glad I put that Bali scenery photo book in front of Tamaki. Of course I don't have any say over this…" He finished with a business like smile. _'He's like a dark king…' _I swear, this guy is the most dangerous of all them.

"**WHAT!**" I looked at the twin girls. "**How could you!**" Their reactions were quite similar, both with red faces and embarrassed (?) expressions, but they surprised me. Maybe I expected Sakura-san to be calmer than Tsubasa-san… Then again, I shouldn't judge a book by its cover… I realized Tsubasa-san was shouting at Kyouya-senpai, I never thought someone would have the courage to do that… even if I only had been some time with the club. "We could be wearing warm, _less exposing _costumes right now, you know?!" Tsubasa-san said. "She's right! Even something like Santa Claus is better than this!"Sakura-san continued. "If you wanted to see Sakura in a tropical skirt that bad you just had to say so!" "Of cou- TSUBASA!" Sakura-san looked at her sister. '_Why did she say that?'_ Ignoring her, Tsubasa-san started talking -more like shouting- to Kyouya-senpai in a foreign language… English, maybe? But it didn't sound like it…

I turned to Sakura-san, who was hiding her face in her hands. "Sakura-san, are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me. "Yes, thank you. Oh, and Sakura alone is fine, the same with Tsubasa." She smiled, and I returned her smile. "I see you escaped Tamaki-senpai and his matching dress." I cringed at the memory of _the _dress. "Somehow…" I muttered. "Lucky girl… Tsubasa, LANGUAGE!" she turned to shout to her sister. "But-" Tsubasa was interrupted by the guests in the nearby table.

"KYAAA! Honey-kun, kawaii!" Honey-senpai showed the girl his flower necklace. "This is Bali's national flower~~ We imported it." He looked back. "Ah, Takashi, Takashi!" he went to Mori-senpai. He climbed Mori-senpai like a koala would climb a tree, and put a flower necklace on him. "Yay! We're wearing the same clothes! 3" some girls fainted.

By now, Tsubasa was staring at them with a blank expression. Sakura looked at me. "Haruhi, isn't your host time starting soon? And Tsubasa, let's go talk with Kyouya-senpai over there, okay?" she sweat dropped a little at her twin's sour face. Seeing as she was right, I went to my assigned table.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

'_They don't make any sense, as usual…'_ I thought while looking around the room. How did I end up with these kinds of people, again? "Haruhi-kun, Haruhi-kun!" I turned around to face my customers. "Why don't you wear a southern country costume? I want to see!" said the girl who had called me. "Oh no, I'm…" what could I say to answer that? "I think it's only natural to wear warm clothes in the winter." _'Please let them buy it, please let them buy it!' _"I see, you value the seasons… That's wonderful, too." Said another girl. I sighed with relief.

"Then I wish it'd snow on Christmas" the first girl sighed dreamily. "Kya! Be close to each other in the snow! That's my ideal…" the other one said. "Hmmm… Is that so…?" I smiled at them. "Both of you have your little dreams, and that's very cute." I said sincerely to them. I don't know why, but both of them blushed. Then one of them said "I… I could go into a snowstorm if I were with you…" at least, that's what I think she said, but I wasn't sure. "Huh? Snow-mountain climbing?" I asked.

"Excuse me? I believe it's almost time for my turn…" someone said from behind. I turned around and saw a girl with short hair and brown eyes. _'I think she's a senpai…'_ I took the list with my customers' names, which Kyouya-senpai had given me my second day here. "Ah. I'm sorry. You must be the one who made a reservation… Well, your name is…" I looked at the list.

"I'm Kasugasaki Kanako from second year class B." She tilted my chin upwards. "You are cuter than I heard. I've decided. I'll let you be my favorite."

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Sakura POV**

Slurp. "I don't understand…!" Tamaki-senpai said. Sluuurp. He was eating ramen in a dark corner of the room. Loudly. "Tono~ Stop eating peasants' ramen and help us make the final plans. We have only one week until the party." Hikaru called him. "He didn't like it that Kasuga-hime took Haruhi?" Kaoru asked. "It's not like her illness just started." Kyouya-senpai said. "Nor it's the first time he's been like this." I pointed out.

"Illness?" Haruhi asked. "So-called 'switching guys disease'." "Also known as 'host club wanderer'." Tsubasa completed the twins' sentence. "Usually regular guests stick to one host forever… But she likes to change her favorite every now and then." Kyouya-senpai explained. "Everybody's probably had her at least twice…" I thought out loud. "It was Tama-chan's turn until a while ago~." Honey-senpai said.

"Tamaki-senpai…" I started, "…And Kasuga-hime…" Tsubasa continued. "**It was like watching a sappy romance movie!**" we laughed together. "I see…"Haruhi said, and we all looked at Tamaki-senpai. "All because I took his guest…" she didn't look sorry at all. "NO! That's not it!" Now he was mad. "Wow, Tamaki-senpai, relax!" Tsubasa held her hands up in an 'I surrender' stance. "There's no need to get this worked up" the twins said.

"I cannot stand it anymore, Haruhi!" he pointed at her. Had no one ever taught him not to point at other people? "Wear proper girls' clothing!" "Huh?" said girl sweat dropped. "How can you be so popular among girls when you yourself are a girl?!" _'Maybe because she's so easy to talk to that the girls are attracted to her without realizing she's a girl herself, like I've been trying to tell you every single time you've asked the SAME question.'_ I rolled my eyes, there was no use trying to tell that to him now. He continued rambling. "I tell you, it's only the club members that know you are a girl! Argh, I CAN'T TAKE IT! It's against my gentlemen's policy to lie to the poor girls!" Poor girls? Where?

"She's not taking PE classes since it's an elective," started Hikaru. "And the students' ID numbers are co-ed, so nobody would know!" finished Kaoru. Tsubasa wacked them both with THE paper fan. Aah~, it had been so long since she last used it… "Stop adding fuel to the fire, you two!" she said. They rubbed the back of their heads while shooting dirty looks at the paper fan. _'They really hate it, don't they?' _I sweat dropped. Well, it was our fault they did, somehow…

Tamaki-senpai took a trunk out of nowhere and started to look for something inside it. It had the inscription 'King's private stuff' in it. Typical Tamaki-senpai. "Dad… Dad wants…" Oh no, he started referring to himself as 'Dad' again… "Dad wants to see when you were like this~! Look at this cuteness!" He said crying. He took out a photo of a cute girl with long straight hair and big eyes… in other words, a photo of Haruhi in third year of middle school. How he got his hands on it was a real mystery… "Don't just enlarge my photo without my permission!" Haruhi said, all freaked out.

We all were looking at the photo. "I wonder every time I look at this-. How can this" Hikaru pointed the photo "become this?" he pointed at Haruhi in front of us. "Yeah… My hair… I got a bubble gum in my hair from my neighbor's kid on the first day of school…" "**Devil kid**" we said. "I thought it was troublesome, so I just cut it." "**On your own?**" we were horrified, to say at least. "Yeah, and as I told you before, I lost my contact lenses. My dad stepped on them a while back and they broke." "What a sloppy reason…" Tamaki-senpai was crying in a handkerchief.

"I** (ore)** don't really mind being treated as a guy. I don't really care. Actually, that's better because I can pay my quota of 1000 people and pay off the debt of 8 million yen. So…" Haruhi said. What's with that way of thinking? I didn't dislike her or anything, but as a girl I felt a little hurt. No girl would like being mistaken for a boy, would she? By now, Tamaki-senpai was out of his mind. "A girl cannot address herself with '**ore**'!" "But if she addressed herself properly as a girl, she would be discovered right away, right?" Honey-senpai said. Mori-senpai, Tsubasa and I nodded. He had a point there… Tamaki-senpai turned to look at Kyouya-senpai. "MOM! Haruhi uses bad words~!" he said. "Mom? Who?" Kaoru asked. "Probably me… I'm guessing." Kyouya-senpai answered.

While Kyouya-senpai, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai and Tsubasa comforted Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru and me took Haruhi away from said blond. "Unexpectedly Tono dreams about his ideal girl. Haruhi, he's scary, so come this way." Hikaru said. "By the way, do you have any experience in social dance? It's a must for the party." Kaoru said. "Huh?" I looked her in the eye. "Haruhi, you know how to dance, right?" She averted her eyes. "Right?" I repeated. "No… No way. But the party doesn´t count for the quota, does it?" She really thought that way, didn't she?

I looked at Tamaki-senpai, who was listening to what she was saying. "I'm not interested in the event, either, so I'd rather skip…" Tsubasa, who was now by my side, smirked. "Heh, and I thought you said that you wanted to disguise as a boy to repay your debt as soon as possible… Not that you'll be able like this." She crossed her arms, and I side-glanced at her. It wasn't usual for her to be this rude, even if she was joking.

"Fine! If you want to walk the road of men, let me help you!" So Tamaki-senpai noticed it too, eh? Good distraction. Tsubasa went to the window. "Social dance is a gentleman's common knowledge!" He pointed at Haruhi, who looked scared. "If you can master the waltz in one week and show it off in the party, I'll reduce your debt by half!" Wow, how generous of him…

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

"Now we just need to find a teacher suitable for her, right?" I asked Kyouya-senpai. "Why doesn't one of you teach her?" he asked. "Because-" "Because we know she's a girl, and our teaching won't be as good as if someone who doesn't know of her real gender teaches her." Tsubasa said. For once she was looking serious. Well, not serious but… melancholic. I put on an energetic smile. "Exactly! Besides, I already have someone in mind." I took Tsubasa's hand and dragged her to the door. "Now we'll go to fetch her. See you later!" I waved at them and run to the second years' east building.

I stopped to catch my breath again, Tsubasa was panting too. "What… (pant)was that… (pant)Sakura?" "My… (pant)way of… (pant)getting… (pant)out of… (huff)there." I said between pants. "Okay, now tell me." I looked expectantly at her. "Tell you what?" she was averting her eyes: she knew exactly what I was talking about. "Why are you so melancholic today?" she stared at me like it was the first time she had ever seen me. "Well?" I smiled at her. She returned the smile with watery eyes. "Melancholic is a beautiful way of saying it." She started to sob.

I hugged her close to me. "Oh, Flügel*…" I said using the German translation of her name. I knew she loved it. She giggled a little, and I smiled. "I'm your twin sister, but I can't read your mind, you know." I joked. "So tell me what's going through your head from time to time, okay?" I kissed her cheeks and wiped her tears out of her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said. "I guess the stress from the ball, the cold weather and the teenage hormones are affecting me more than I thought." She wasn't telling all the truth.

"Listen, I understand that thing about the stress, maybe even that about the hormones, but you and I know ALL winters are cold and that you haven't told me all the truth." She got a little away from me, just enough to look at me in the eyes. I rested my forehead against hers. "… Hearing a girl saying she doesn't care about her appearance, or that she doesn't mind being mistaken for a guy takes the worst out of me, I guess." Now I understood it. It really was Haruhi's comment from before. The way we had the same thoughts at the same time sometimes really amazed me, thought I should be used to it. I laughed, and she pouted. "What's so funny?" Gosh, I couldn't stop laughing, she was so cute!

"Onee-chan, did you go mad already?" I wacked her in the forehead. "Ouch!" "Silly, silly Tsubasa… What are we going to do with you?" She put on an exaggerated thinking face. "You could buy me sweets on the way home." She said in a hopeful tone.

Finally, I stopped laughing, and I sighed. "You got worked up over nothing. I understand you didn't like what Haruhi said, but she didn't mean any harm, you know." "Yeah, I know." I tilted my head. "And…?" She sighed. "And I shouldn't take my unreasonable anger on others or throw a tantrum like a little kid because I'll be the one who will end up seen as a fool, unsociable person. Besides, it's not like I dislike her, it's just that we don't have the same opinion over a similar matter." I sweat dropped. "Yes, something like that… but," I looked out through the window. "your opinions might not be that far apart, after all." "…Maybe." She hugged me again. "Thank you, Sakura." "Anytime, Tsubasa."

"Now that I feel better, who are we looking for?" I stared at her for a few seconds. "You tell me, I have no idea." She nearly did an anime fall there. She started to massage her temples. "How about Kasuga-senpai? That way we might discover the reason why she changes hosts so much." "Good idea, let's go!" I took her hand and started to run again. "Wait a moment, Sakuraaa~!"

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Tsubasa POV**

**Next day after club activities~~~~**

_Gentlemen's knowledge, part 1. _

"Shall we? Haruhi-kun."

_Dance basics are the steps._

"Quick (right), quick (left), slow (right). You put your legs together at the 'pause'." Kasuga-senpai said.

"I say we put cream colored cloth here, and this red curtains over there. How about it, Kyouya-senpai?" I asked. We were deciding the decoration for the upcoming Christmas party while Kasuga-senpai was teaching Haruhi how to dance.

"The gentleman always leads. Please look at your partner closely." Kasuga-senpai corrected Haruhi. "Y-Yes."

"I'll trust you two on this matter, seeing our 'King' is indisposed right now." Kyouya-senpai said. "Then, I suggest we use this color here, and this one there." Sakura said. "Maybe… But don't you think it will look too bright? It's a Christmas party, after all…" I looked at the dancing couple; Haruhi was doing a pretty good job-

"WAH." "KYA."…Until she stepped on her partner's foot and fell on the floor, that is. "I'm sorry, Kasugasaki-san…!" Haruhi blushed, embarrassed. "It's all right, Haruhi-kun…" Kasuga-senpai held Haruhi WAY too close to her. Wait, were those flowers around them? "I don't know who I'm worried about the most anymore…"Sakura muttered. I looked at her. "What do you mean?" Kyouya-senpai pointed to the window's seat with his pen. I sweat dropped: Tamaki-senpai had a black, depressing aura around him, and a lost look on his face.

"Tono's acting blue. And he's posing like a model." Hikaru said. "I heard he wanted to be the practice partner. If you think about it, he will never be Haruhi's female practice partner because of their height. How stupid." Kaoru said. How come they weren't helping us plan the party? I got up from the table and went to those two.

"Eeeh~? We're ok with it~!" Honey-senpai said. He was dancing –sort of- with Mori-senpai. The question was: Who was the female partner? "Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are good." I stood behind them, paper fan raised, and ready to strike. "You guys are out of common sense already." I wacked them in the head. "OUCH! Oi, Tsubasa!" "How…"Hikaru started. "…Is it possible…"Kaoru said. "…That you wacked…" "…us both…" "…Twice in two days?!" "That's for me to know and you to never find out." I said as a matter of fact. They stared at me with blank faces. "Anyway, if you have time to be lazy, you'll have time to help us prepare the party, right?" I said pointing the table were Sakura was discussing something with Kyouya-senpai.

"We got it, we got it." They said. "There's no need to be that demanding, you know." Hikaru complained. "…You really want me to hit you again, don't you?" I asked. "N-no Ma'am!" "Then get to work, you both!" "Right away, Ma'am" They saluted like military and ran towards my sister. "Geez, those two…" I smiled a little, and then I looked at the paper fan. "It's not that scary, is it?" I asked out loud tilting my head to the side. I shrugged and walked towards the table.

"Huh, where are Haruhi and Kasuga-senpai?" I didn't notice them leaving the room. "There was a little accident in which Kasuga-hime spilled some tea. Haruhi took her to the infirmary." Kyouya-senpai said. "I see…" Who would have thought Kasuga-senpai was a clumsy girl? "Tamaki-senpai, how long do you plan to be all depressed? We have a party to plan, you know." Sakura said. "But… Haruhi… practice partner…" He mumbled. "You are still at it?" Kaoru said. "Get over with it quickly, Tono. You don't want to be the target of…" Hikaru looked at Sakura and me. "…_Their_ wrath." Tamaki-senpai looked at us, shivered and got up at lightning speed. "Come, my faithful teammates: we have a Christmas party to put in motion!" He said pointing to his imaginary sunset. We sweat dropped. "**You didn't have to put it that way…**"

Suddenly, I felt someone tugging my skirt. "Tsu-chan, Saku-chan." We looked down, and saw Honey-senpai with watery eyes. "Have you seen Usa-chan? I can't find him anywhere~" He said, and pink flowers floated around him. We hugged him between us. "**So cute, Honey-senpai~**" Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki-senpai sweat dropped at the scene. "Don't worry, we'll help you find Usa-chan." Sakura said. "Actually, isn't Usa-chan there, on the floor?" I asked. "Wah~! Usa-chan! What are you doing there?" He jumped off of between us and ran to it. Somehow, he tripped and fell to the floor, and Mori-senpai stepped on him.

**. . .**

"WAAAAH~~~" "**HONEY-senpai!**" "HONEY-senpai, HANG IN THERE!" "Mori-senpai, take him to the infirmary right now!" Kyouya-senpai instructed. Mori-senpai nodded and ran to the infirmary while carrying Honey-senpai and leaving a cloud of dust behind. "Honey-senpai was… Honey-senpai was…" Tamaki-senpai looked ready to faint at any moment. "WAH! TONO! Don't die on us!"

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**A few injured people and some minutes later~~~~**

**Haruhi POV**

_Gentlemen's knowledge, part 2._

"Everyone! Discuss Mr. Suzushima and Kasuga-hime's discord!"

_Heated discussion will develop an independent mind._

After Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai and I returned from the infirmary, we told the rest of the club what had happened between Kasugasaki-san and Suzushima-senpai. For some reason I'll never understand, Tamaki-senpai decided it was the club's duty to help them reconcile with each other. "Excuse me… What happened to my dance lesson…?" No one answered me: they were all waiting for they turn to speak. Tamaki-senpai started pointing at Hikaru and Kaoru. "Starting with you, Hitachiin brothers!"

"YES SIR! They're childhood friends. It seems their parents decided their engagement!" How did they know about that? I thought these kinds of things were considered private information…? "Next! Kyouya, report about Mr. Suzushima!" "Okay: excellent grades. Normal pedigree, normal appearance. So called 'C' class."

"His seriousness is his strong point, and he'll be studying in the UK starting next spring. His weakness is…" "He's not very impressive. Faint-hearted." "In short, he's plain. That's all." Kyouya-senpai concluded. "Hmm… Makes sense." Tamaki-senpai said. "They don't have any mercy over guys…" I whispered, sweat dropping. And how in the world did that make sense? "Well, Haruhi, the host club wasn't called the 'Invincible Class A Group' for nothing." Tsubasa said. "Besides, any guy would look plain by their side… But-" Sakura took the notebook with Suzushima-senpai's information from Kyouya-senpai's hands and looked at the picture. "See, he is kind of cute, too." " Really? Let me see… Hmm, you're right." They looked at the rest of the club members. "**What?**" We were all looking at them with wide eyes, except for Kyouya-senpai, who didn't show any emotion.

"She took the Shadow King's notebook as if it was normal!" the twin boys said. _'I never thought someone would be brave enough to do that. Wait, is it really ok to call him _Shadow King_?' _ The girls looked at the notebook, then at us again. Suddenly, Tsubasa had come to our side and was hugging me for dear life, although she was grinning, not scared. "Oh my god, she did!" she said, excited. "More like Kyouya LET her take his notebook!" Tamaki-senpai said, shocked. Tilting her head to the side, Sakura looked confused. "I don't see what the problem is." She closed the notebook, and handed it to Kyouya-senpai. "Anyway, let's return at the matter in hand, please." " 'Kay…" was the general answer.

"The reason for the princess' illness, 'Marrying such a dumb man in the future is the stupidest thing to do'." Kyouya-senpai said. " 'For now, she just wants to play around.' If you think, that's the flow." Hikaru said. " Can't help it with that plain guy." Kaoru said, as if it was an obvious thing. "Hmm… Is that how it is? I can agree with the flow, but…" Somehow, it didn't look that way to me. "Maybe he has a secret girlfriend?" Sakura said with a finger to her chin, in a thoughtful expression. "Or maybe they had an argument and now they don't know how to act with each other?" Tsubasa said crossing her arms over her chest. "Who knows?" The twins shrugged.

"Haruhi, how's your dancing coming?" Hikaru asked me. "If I could practice today." I sighed. "**We would help you, but…**" the twin girls looked over the table, full of papers and cloth samples. "It's okay, I understand. Thank you, anyway." They smiled apologetically at me. "Well, I'm sure it'll be okay." Kaoru said. "By the way," they leaned closer to me. "Here's a question for you." Hikaru said. "If you search on the net for 'Suzushima', what will you get?" Kaoru asked. _'Huh?'_

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**December 24, 5:00 PM, Central Campus Large Hall~~~~**

"Lambs gathered tonight. Give thanks to the fortune that we can attend today, and to the sovereign beauty-ness." The lights started to light the room softly, increasing its brightness little by little. "May the Lord's blessing be with us. Open the door." The lights were at full power now. "Welcome to the Ouran Host club Christmas party…!" Tamaki-senpai said to the guests.

"Whoa~!" "Amazing!" "So pretty…!" I looked around me. Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai wore clear colored tuxedos, Mori-senpai wore a dark tuxedo, Honey-senpai wore checked pants and necktie, Hikaru and Kaoru were dressed as casino workers, and I was wearing a suit I borrowed from the twin guys. I hadn't seen Sakura or Tsubasa yet, though I knew they were with us before the party started.

"Hello. Why don't you play some cards with us, ladies? If you win one game, you'll gain 1 point and a gorgeous reward! For those of you who get the highest number of points, you will have the chance to dance the last dance with one of our club members!" _'I see. That's why dancing is a must.'_ It made sense now. "Moreover! The top point-getter will get a blessing kiss from King!" "Kyaaa!" all the guests were a little too excited. Tamaki-senpai got close to one of the guests who were there. "Do your best…" he said in a dreamy voice. "Ye… Yes!"

"**Wait a moment, Tamaki-senpai.**" I turned around to see the twin girls making a STOP motion with their hands. Comments like 'So beautiful', 'You're so pretty, Sakura-onee-sama' and 'I love your outfit, Tsubasa-chan' could be heard from all the ladies there. "Huh?" Tamaki-senpai looked confused. "Really now, Tamaki-senpai." Tsubasa said, somehow disappointed. "You should save your flattery for later." Sakura scolded him, and they both dragged Tamaki-senpai by the back if his clothes, away from the crowd to where the other hosts were. "Saku-chan, Tsu-chan, you look so cute~!" Honey-senpai said. "Yeah, you look pretty." I said.

Tsubasa wore a light purple dress with straight neck-line and a dark purple, long sleeved bolero jacket. The ends of the sleeves were a little bell-like, and had really light ruffle on them. The skirt stopped a few inches above her knees, and was a little more puffed then the uniform they usually wore, and had the same kind of ruffle at the hem. It had some glitter that formed a series of chains around the skirt; they started and ended at her left hip. She had completely white shoes on (I think they were called wedge heels) that were tied around her ankles. Her hair was down, except for the little bun at the upper left side of her head. She had white pearl earrings and a chain bracelet with a little yellow crystal heart on it.

Sakura wore a similar dress, but hers was light blue with a dark blue three-quarter sleeves bolero jacket, without ruffles. The jacket had a high neck, and the skirt wasn't puffy like her sister's. It stopped just under her knees and had the same glitter chains on her right side. She had white closed heels, at the same height as Tsubasa. Her hair was in a braided side bun. Like her twin, she had white pearl earrings and a chain bracelet with a little green crystal heart on it.

"**Thank you**" they both smiled at us. I was glad; lately, Tsubasa acted a little stiff around me, I think I did something to upset her… "Hey! Haruhi! Why are you so tense?" Tamaki-senpai asked behind me. "Ack!" I turned to look at him. "I'm not used to these events. On Christmas I only eat the cakes that my father brings home from his work." "Eh~ Then Haru-chan, you're alone?" Honey-senpai asked. I nodded. "What do you do…?" Sakura asked.

"Let's see…" I brought my hand to my chin in thought, trying to remember what I had done last year. "I think I watched _Katoh family's dinner table Christmas special _on TV." They showed some special techniques like cutting the whole cake equally… I think. "Katoh family's…" Tsubasa said. "…Dinner table…" Sakura continued. "**… Christmas special? What's that?**" they tilted their heads. "Ah, peasants' knowledge program for peasants, huh?" Tamaki-senpai said. "**Is that so…**" "No relation what so ever for us though. Our living standard is far different." Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged. "Yes, I knew that would be the response. I don't mind." I said without looking at them.

Suddenly, Tamaki-senpai was cupping my face in his hands with tears in his eyes. "Why…! Why are you so plain…! Your lovely Katoh family is being made a fool of! Isn't it a wonderful TV program that makes you feel like you are a part of family?" "How can I love it that much?" I asked. "I get the feeling that Tamaki-senpai probably loves it more than Haruhi." Tsubasa said. There there, my thoughts exactly. Tamaki-senpai sulked.

"Hmm… Gorgeous party doesn't mean anything to you, huh, Haruhi?" Hikaru sighed. "Oh man, no fun." Kaoru said. "Well, why don't you just eat something then?" Kyouya-senpai said. "They are high class foods." Sakura added. "High class foods?" I repeated. "Of course: only the best for our guests, you know." Tsubasa said. High class foods… "Like… Fatty tuna?" I asked with hope. I don't know why, but they all froze for a moment. Suddenly I found myself between the twin guys, with the twin girls holding my hands. "WAH-!" "Somebody! Bring fatty tuna here, quick!" Tamaki-senpai instructed. "What a thrifty person…" Kaoru said. "What a shy person…" Hikaru said. "There's no need to be so shy, Haruhi."Sakura said. "You just have to say what you want right from the start." Tsubasa agreed. "Haru-chan, there's Tupperware, too! Do you want to bring some home?" Honey-senpai asked. Mori-senpai brought a plate of sushi, and Kyouya-senpai was making a phone call. "Hello? Please, add 10 servings of super special sushi. Please be quick." They couldn't be serious… I only asked if there was fancy tuna!

I made my way out of the mess they were creating, and acted as thought I didn't know them. _'How was I so thoughtless…?'_ I sweat dropped. I turned to my right, and saw Kasugasaki-san. "Kasugasaki-san." "Haruhi-kun! I was looking for you." She greeted me. "Would you please dance with me?" "I don't mind…" then, I got an idea. "Ah! Suzushima-senpai!" I said pointing behind her. "Wah!?" she threw all the plates she was holding, and fell to the floor. She looked like a little lost puppy. _'She's such a cutie…' _

"I don't think you can use any tactics." I smiled. "Even if you wander around the host club to gain his attention, you look happier when you you're looking at the tableware." Her eyes widened, and had a faraway look on them, as if she was remembering something. "Suzushima importing main business is tableware importing, isn't it?" She lowered her face, and she looked sad. "…It's ok… He doesn't care about what I do… He decided to study abroad by himself, too… That's why…" Unfortunately, I couldn't hear her finish.

"Found you, Haru-chan." Honey-senpai said. Mori-senpai took me over his shoulder. And they both ran away to God knows where. "Noooo! Let go of meeee!" I shrieked. We arrived at the Large Hall waiting room, where Hikaru, Kaoru, Tsubasa, Sakura and Kyouya-senpai were waiting. "Oh, here she comes." I heard Kaoru say. "Wah? Hey, what are you…" I started to say. Hikaru gave me a bag with clothes and shoved me into the changing room. "No complaints. Just go change your clothes!" "We don't have much time." I heard Tsubasa say.

When I had the new clothes on, the twin guys started to put make-up on me while Sakura did my hairstyle. "Ready? The time limit is 20 minutes, until the climax of the party." Kyouya-senpai explained. "We already sent Suzushima-senpai to the second year's classroom C." Tsubasa added. "Please find his true feelings, ok?" Honey-senpai asked. "How troublesome. Tono suddenly started planning this yesterday. The preparation was so tiresome." Kaoru complained. They had finished with my make-up when Tamaki-senpai burst into the room.

"You shouldn't come to this room all together!" I stood up to look at him. "You need to attend to the guests…" He stopped talking when he saw me: I had a pink dress, pink heels and a long haired wig, similar to my own hairstyle one year ago. "Haru-chan, cute!" Honey-senpai said, excited. _'This wig is heavy.'_ I walked out of the room, followed by the cheering words of the others. _'And it's hard to walk with these shoes.'_

When I arrived at the classroom, I found Suzushima-senpai was already there. "Eh… you sent this…?" He said holding a letter. _'A letter?'_

_*LOVE- 3_

_Just thinking about you, my hearts gets crazier and crazier, and I'm so into this love like a hurricane or deep impact! I want to be in love with you. Let's go rendezvous in Noah's arc.*_

…THE HELL!?

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Tsubasa POV**

"Will she be okay?" I asked to no one in particular. "What do you mean?" "What if Suzushima-senpai doesn't go to the classroom?" We were back to the main room, finishing the final touches of Tamaki-senpai's plan. "Why wouldn't he?" Sakura asked me. I stared at her, sweat dropping. "You haven't read the 'love letter' those three wrote, right?" 'Those three' being Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya-senpai. "No… Was it that bad?" "What are you talking about?" Hikaru said. "It was a master piece." Kaoru said. I looked at them for a moment before turning my back to them, and I picked a chocolate candy from the table. "If you say so…"

The candy was delicious! Its flavor seemed to explode in my mouth… Aa, delicious! Sakura elbowed me lightly. "It's time for the countdown." "Oh!" we got a microphone each, and spoke to our guests. "Good night ladies~ We hope you're having a fun Christmas night with us~" I cheered. There were a lot of agreements from the guests. "I don't know if you have noticed it yet, but it's nearly midnight right now." Sakura continued. "We would like your cooperation for the final countdown so…" We looked at Kyouya-senpai, who looked at his watch before giving us a nod. "**Okay, are you ready?**" The ladies were really excited.

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

"**The Ouran Host Club wishes you all a Merry Christmas!**" The Christmas tree in the garden lighted up, and you could see Kasuga-senpai and Suzushima-senpai under it. _'Looks like the plan worked out well, huh?'_ Sakura and I looked at each other before bursting in laughter and hugging each other.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

It was the last waltz. "So…" I started. Sakura and I were keeping company to Haruhi, who had sprained her ankle, and couldn't dance. "You ended up not eating any of the feast food." I stated. "And the dance practice came to naught, too." Sakura added. "Also, the decreasing my debt to half deal is gone. But…" We looked directly at her. "I feel happy." She smiled. "Ah!" "**What?**" "I've meaning to ask, Tsubasa did I upset you?" she asked me. "What do you mean…?" "Well, these past days I've got the feeling that you were angry at me, though I don't know why…" she trailed of.

"Well…" I thought about it: was I angry at her? No, I wasn't. I was angry at myself. Angry because I had left some harmless comment affect me too much. Angry because the rest of the group was accepting her so quickly, but I still saw her as someone who had a debt with the club, not a fellow host. Angry at myself because… "I don't understand you." I said. Haruhi and Sakura stared at me with blank faces. "…Hah?" "I mean, how could you accept it all so quickly? You have to hide your gender every day, isn't it tiring? And you're growing used to the club's eccentricities too early. More over, how can you not mind being mistaken as a guy?" I had gotten closer to her with every sentence, so I was looming over her. When I realized my outburst, I stepped aside.

I was panting a little, so I took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm angry because I don't understand some things about you, but I'm not angry at _you_. Actually, I really like you. I think is nice that there's another girl in the club apart from Sakura and me." I bowed. "I'm sorry if it looked like I was upset with you." She started laughing, and I looked at her. Even Sakura was holding her laughter! "It's okay, Tsubasa! I'm just glad we can be at good terms again, somehow. Actually, the reasons you just gave me mean that we have to get to know each other more, that's all." "Haruhi…" I hugged her. "Thank youuuu!" "Wah!" "Tsubasa…!"

"Now, we'll have the last event." "Eh?" we looked to the twins, who had microphones with them. "This will be given to Miyako-hime, the top point getter. A blessing kiss from the King…" It was that late already… "Modified… into a kiss from Fujioka Haruhi!" A spotlight lighted over Haruhi, and all the guests went into fan girl mode "Huh!?" Haruhi and Tamaki-senpai said at the same time. "**Oh my…**" And Tamaki-senpai was so excited over giving the kiss…

Tamaki-senpai turned to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Hey?!" " It's all because Kyouya-senpai said that if we had an accident at the end, the party would be more fun." "In other words…" I started. "You just did what you were conventionally told." Sakura continued, and we sweat dropped. "How about doing this instead of the dance?" we turned to Kyouya-senpai, who was bribing- I mean convincing Haruhi to give the kiss. "We'll cut off your debt by 1/3." That's Kyouya-senpai for you…

"Isn't this her first kiss…?" Honey-senpai thought out loud. "You say first kiss, but…" Sakura said. "Isn't it just a kiss on the cheek?" I said sweat dropping. "Hold that kiss!" Tamaki-senpai exclaimed. I think he was trying to stop Haruhi from kissing Miyako-hime in the cheek, but he made them kiss on the lips instead. _'Wait a moment… They kissed on the lips!'_

The room froze: _that _was the real accident. Kyouya-senpai had a satisfied smile, Hikaru and Kaoru had matching cheeky grins, Mori-senpai sweat dropped, Honey-senpai was surprised and Sakura and I were laughing at Tamaki-senpai's fail. The girls surrounded the fortunate (?) girl. "Congratulations, Miyako-hime!" "Hey! Tamaki-sama tried to stop the kiss just now?!" "He really wanted to give a kiss, huh? He's a kissing machine!"

"What?!" Tamaki-senpai was scared. Haruhi turned to look at him with dead, expressionless eyes. "I see… Kissing machine…" she said. "**Kissing machine…Pff-BWAHAHAHA!**" We were laughing so hard, Sakura was leaning on Hikaru for support, and I was on my knees holding my stomach. Imagine Tamaki-senpai like a robot, with red lips puked and making 'CHU' sounds without stop. Hikaru and Kaoru started to laugh with us, and we calmed after a while, breathing for air. "That was hilarious… Hehe!" I said. I saw a hand in front of me, and looked up to see Kaoru. I smiled and took his hand; he helped me to stand up. "Thank you." I said blushing a little. I saw Hikaru giving Sakura a glass of water; my sister was sitting in a chair, and she was still laughing a little.

_That was an interesting Christmas party_

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

*******Tsubasa**** means **Wings**, and it's called **Flügel** in German. You can guess why I used German, can't you? ;)**

**Aaaaand that's it, second chapter finished! It was long to write… I feel tired. So, how did you like it? A lot? Nothing? It sucks? Please, feel free to leave a review :D**

**Next chapter (following the manga story line) Hikaru and Kaoru are from the basketball team, Tamaki is the solitary school idol, Honey and Mori are the bullies, Haruhi is the bullied, Sakura and Tsubasa can't stand each other, Kyouya stays as he is –which is scary by itself-, a possible rival for Sakura… WHAT'S HAPPENING?! Wait, where did those cameramen come from?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello~! Is someone still reading this? Thank you, and sorry for the wait TT^TT It may sound like an excuse, but… I got a little stuck. I try to add as many original parts as the original story line lets me… There's where I lost inspiration and got lazy. I'm really sorry.**

**Oh, if you go to my profile you'll see links that may help you get an idea of how Sakura and Tsubasa are supposed to look like. :D I might draw them someday. SOMEDAY.**

**Thanks to those who favorite, follow and/or review: ****lovethesymmetry****, ****Who cares711****, ****EpicJello****, ****Diem-Noctem**** and ****marauderlove****. Thank you guys! And I'm sorry for being so slow…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Ouran High School Host Club**_**; all rights go to Hatori Bisco. But, I do own Sakura and Tsubasa.**

**P.S.: I changed 'se****m****pai' to 'se****n****pai'. Not really important, but it was bothering me.**

**Indications:**

"Otaku": normal speech

"Otaku": Hitachiin twins

"**Otaku**": Hiroyuki twins

'_Otaku'_: thoughts

**WARNING: Honey-senpai's language when acting.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Attack of the Lady Manager!<strong>

**Haruhi POV**

"Haruhi, stop moving your head!" Tsubasa glared at my reflection on the mirror. "Ah, I'm sorry." I tried to keep as still as possible while she finished tying my hair ornaments. "Finished!" she said with a smile.

I turned around to face her. We were doing a New Year theme, wearing kimonos and all. Hikaru and Kaoru's had stripes; Mori-senpai's was plain, Tsubasa's was yellow at the top, and it changed to orange at the bottom; Sakura's was green, and it changed to pale yellow at the bottom; Tamaki-senpai's, Kyouya-senpai's, Honey-senpai's and mine had a flower design.

_A happy New Year…_

"Haruhi, Tsubasa, hurry up~" the twins called us, peeking into the changing room. Tsubasa stared at them before gasping and taking my hand.

…_from the members of Host Club._

"Let's go, Haruhi!" Another hosting session. Oh, the joy…

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

_**Host club time~~~~**_

"Welcome. Best wishes to you."

"Why are you so beautiful, Tamaki-sama…?" "All the better to remain in thy eyes, my love."

"Why is your voice so clear and true?" "The better to impart my feeling unto you, my love."

"Why do you look upon me with such wet eyes…?" "The spring of my heart surges upon the sight of your fresh smile, my love." _'He is seriously crying…'_

On the other side, Tsubasa was pouting. She was glancing sideways at Sakura, and turned her head when said person caught her. Sakura sighed. "What's the matter, Tsubasa?" Some of the clients turned to look at her. "I… I…" she was facing at her lap, her bangs covering her eyes. " 'I'…?" repeated the other girls. Then, she lifted her head and glared at Sakura, who had a blank expression. "I wanted the green kimono!"…_'Hah?'_

"The… green kimono?" the girl who asked tilted her head to the side. Tsubasa quickly nodded a few times, with tears prickling at her eyes. Sakura frowned. "Tsubasa, we already talked about that." "But~" Tsubasa turned to look at their clients with a pleading look. The girls looked at each other, before Murokaji-san, I think, tried to calm her down.

"I think the yellow kimono suits you best, Tsubasa-chan. It matches your bright personality, really!" the other girls started to nod at her words. "Besides," Sakura continued. "We agreed on switching kimonos another day, didn't we?" she smiled softly. Tsubasa frowned while she thought about it.

"If onee-chans think that our outfits are alright as they are, then…" she wiped her tears away as she smiled brightly. "I guess it's okay. Who wants a handmade New Year's cookie?" she exclaimed lifting the cookies tray. Sakura giggled at her actions.

I sweat dropped. What was the childish personality thing about? I sighed before walking towards Kyouya-senpai. The girls were fawning over him, too. "Haruhi, guests for you. Your guest service is pretty stable lately, too." I smiled, happy. "Yes! Maybe the reduction in my debt by 1/3 has affected it." "Keep it up." He looked through his clipboard. "…Well," he smiled closing his eyes.

"I have no intention of telling you about interest rates or that kimono's rental fee… So don't worry about it and work hard…" I sweat dropped. _'He's so evil for the New Year. It suits him very well.'_ I shuddered.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan." I turned around. "I lost one of my straw sandals…" Indeed, Honey-senpai was wearing just one sandal. He was getting teary eyed. "Where did you drop it? Didn't you have it just now?" _'How can you lose a sandal when you're wearing it?'_ The guests started to cry with him. "Honey-kun, don't cry! We'll help you find it!"

Then, Mori-senpai held Honey-senpai's sandal and helped him to put it on. Honey-senpai hugged him while crying and the girls were amazed by their 'good relationship'. I backed away. _'Seems like… Everyone's in tears. How can they have so many tears?' _I bumped into Kaoru, who was talking to Sakura. "Oh, Haruhi. Sorry." Something fell from his sleeves, it was… _'A tear's bottle? Really?'_

"You…!" Hikaru covered my mouth before I could say anything. "Ok, ok, be quiet." Sakura was making a 'shh' pose, with a finger over her lips; Tsubasa was in the same pose. "Tell you the truth; this is common knowledge among hosts." "Tamaki-senpai doesn't need it to cry, though." Tsubasa shrugged. "We'll give you something good if you don't tell anyone, okay?" Sakura said, nodding to Kaoru.

"Here you go, some high-class Japanese teacake that commoners would never be able to buy." I finally escaped from Hikaru's grip. "Who will fall for that trap…?" I took a good look at the teacake. Whoa, it really looked good! "…You'll give it to me?" I asked. "**Of course.**" The girls nodded.

"Haruhi-kun, you like Japanese teacakes?" One of my clients asked. "No… I'm not into sweets very much, but…" I smiled at the memories running through my mind. "I was thinking that I might place this before the grave of my late mother as an offering." ...I shouldn't have said that.

In a second, Tamaki-senpai was before me, giving me _a lot_ of Japanese teacakes. "Here, child. It's all yours… Don't tell your mother though." He had tears in his eyes. _'But it's _for_ my mother…'_

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Sakura POV**

'_Poor Haruhi… We will have to look for her under so many Japanese teacakes…'_ While I mentally pitied Haruhi, Tsubasa grabbed my sleeve, and made me look towards the door. A girl with a big, pink bow was staring at us. Looks like the twins noticed, too. "Huh? Aren't you a new face?" Kaoru asked. The nameless girl flinched and backed away a little. "What's wrong? Just come in." Honey-senpai also invited her. "Come~" Of course, Tamaki-senpai had to talk. "Hey! Be softer to the new guest!"

He walked towards the girl and extended his hand. "Here, don't be scared, princess." I sweat dropped. "I think he's the one scaring her…" Tsubasa mumbled, and I nodded. Just then, something really unusual happened.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host—" "DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU FAKER!" Our eyes widened… she slapped Tamaki-senpai. She just slapped the king of the Host club! And called him a faker! Tamaki-senpai was shocked. "Fake…?" The girl continued yelling at him.

"I cannot believe you're recognized as a prince in this club! A prince shouldn't sprinkle his love so easily! It makes girls' hearts tremble if you smile with sorrow, but why do you look so stupid!?" Tsubasa tried to get her attention. "U-um… sorry but… who ar-" Of course, she was ignored. "It's as if you're a light-headed narcissist! Useless! Too ordinary!"…_'Excuse me? We spent hours just to get his act right!'_ Tsubasa and I pouted, both angry at her. Who did she think she was to start criticizing our work!?

Tamaki-senpai looked like he was being stabbed. "You're the worst!" And now he was shocked beyond expectations. He slowly fell to the floor. The twins were amazed by this. "Ooh! A new technique! Slow motion by himself!" We were still pouting and glaring at the girl.

Suddenly, Kyouya-senpai put his hand under his chin. "Can it be… You are…" The girl gasped with tears in her eyes. "Kyouya-sama…!" "…Huh?" Tsubasa said. "I wanted to see you so badly…" _'I don't like where this is going' _I thought. "My only prince…" and hugged him. All of us watched the scene unfolding before us with wide eyes. And I'm not overreacting when I say my mind went to a screeching stop there.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

_**After club activities~~~~**_

"Fiancée? Kyouya-senpai's!?" I couldn't believe what she was saying, even if I had just heard it. "Yes. I'm Houshakuji Renge. I'll be in first year class A from tomorrow on. By the way, I've grown up in France since I was 10."

Tamaki-senpai was sulking in his corner of woe. "See, he's angry." Hikaru said. "All because Mom was hiding something from Dad." Kaoru added. "Whatever. But will you keep that couple status from now on?" Kyouya-senpai asked. Tsubasa rested her chin on my shoulder. "Nee, Sakura, are you okay?" Her voice was filled with worry. I looked at her. "I think so. I mean, it can't be helped if he has a fiancée, right?" "…If you say so." She wrapped her arms around me from behind. That little gesture of comfort made me smile.

Meanwhile, Renge was still talking. "It was really love at first sight. Being affectionate to the backyard's plants, which nobody paid attention to…" Wait. "Kindly stretching his hand out to the injured kitty…" Wait a moment. "Sakura, what she's saying sounds too familiar…" "You noticed too? But from where…?" We closed our eyes in deep thought. "…I cannot imagine that at all…" The twins sweat dropped.

"It must be the wrong person…" Haruhi concluded. Talk about blunt… "Wait, Haruhi! You should be more polite to Kyouya-senpai." Renge snapped. "NO! My eyes are justice!" The guys and Haruhi started to panic. "Kind to everyone, and never asks for anything in return! Loves the solitude, but actually hates the loneliness!" _'That's definitely not Kyouya-senpai…'_ "The throbbing love simulation game," "Ah!" Tsubasa gasped, and we looked at each other. "**That's…!**" How did we not think about it before? After all, _he_ did resemble Kyouya-senpai.

"You!" Renge pointed her finger at Kyouya-senpai. "Who looks like Ichijo Miyabi-kun from _UkiDoki Memorial_!" Five seconds of assimilating process… and the boys were horrified at the discover of Renge being an Otaku. Haruhi was just confused. "So… Renge plays _UkiDoki Memorial _too, eh?" She looked at us. "Yes! It's the best heart throbbing game ever!" Tsubasa's eyes shined, but I sweat dropped. _'Ugh, she found a fellow _UkiDoki _player…'_ Don't get me wrong, I've played that game a few times too, I'm just not that crazy about it.

"I see." Kyouya-senpai said. "A girl with a lot of interest in characters. She replaces me with her favorite character, makes me her fiancé, and gets lost in her wild fantasies…" That meant she really wasn't his fiancée! I sighed out of relief. Tamaki-senpai wasn't so quick reaching that conclusion, though. "Her wild fantasies…? Isn't she your fiancée…?" "I don't remember affirming that fact even once. Ain't I right?" Haruhi and the twins sweat dropped. "You should have told us earlier."

Apparently, Tsubasa and Renge had finished their conversation, and the new girl was ready to give us her full attention again. "From what I see from the report, you're managing everything in this club, Kyouya-sama?" Honey-senpai answered. "Yes~. Kyo-chan is the store manager-san." "The store manager-sama! It suits him very well!" I sweat dropped for the umpteenth time that day. "**But we aren't a store…?**"

Renge clasped her hands together in front of her with shiny eyes. "It was my dream to be a draw-girl for the store…!" Hikaru and Kaoru had bored expressions. "We don't need one; we're a host club." Hikaru said, yet Renge didn't listen. I was starting to think that she had short attention span, no matter how rude it may be. "I've decided! At the same time I'll prepare to be a bride." "We're not a bakery." Kaoru stated. Again, it fell on deaf ears. "I'll be an administrative assistant for the Host club!"

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a mischievous glance. "Sakura does that already." Renge stood still for a moment, and then turned her head. "…What?" I got closer to them. "Exactly what we said." Scratch that, I actually used the twins as a shield: the aura around the girl with the pink bow got really dark, and she was approaching us. "You both better prepare yourselves." I threatened. She was getting closer… just to walk past me. The three of us blinked and looked behind, blinking again.

"Is there something wrong, Renge-san?" Tsubasa asked calmly. Considering Renge was invading her personal space, I was proud of her. "It's Houshakuji-sama to you!" My sister blinked twice and tilted her head. "Hah?" _'It can't be that she confused us, right?'_ She pointed at Tsubasa. "Offering your help as an excuse to get close to Kyouya-sama, it's unforgivable, Sakura-san!" she yelled. "**…Excuse me!?**" We exclaimed.

"For starters, Sakura has been helping Kyouya-senpai since the beginning of the club, whether you like it or not. I haven't heard any complaints about it, so she must be doing a good job." She crossed her arms. "Second, Kyouya-senpai should be the one to decide if he needs help- Are you listening to me!?" She shouted. Renge was covering her ears. "I don't want to hear your sad excuses, Sakura-san." A vein popped in my twin's forehead. "Oh really? Guess we'll have to do this the hard way…"

Alarm! Alarm! We held Tsubasa back before she could do anything to Renge. Kaoru held her against his chest, Hikaru covered her mouth and I held her back by the waist. Luckily for us, Renge hadn't been paying attention to that last part. However, Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai did. Tamaki-senpai coughed to get our attention. Tsubasa stiffened, and we all turned to look at them.

"She's the daughter of one of the important business of my family: Otori family." Kyouya-senpai said. Tsubasa slapped Hikaru's hand away and raised an eyebrow. She had a red face, and I don't think it was just because of her anger. "And by that you mean…?" She urged him to continue. "Please take a good care of her." Tsubasa gave up on the situation, and we could let her go.

"…As you heard," Tamaki-senpai said as he and the twins patted Haruhi's shoulders. "Haruhi." Then they proceeded to run away with comical tears in their eyes. Even Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai did! "This is part of your host training, Haruhi! Father will be cold-hearted!" She stretched her arm out to grab someone, but was soon left alone.

"Err…" She started to sweat profusely. "Of course, if something goes wrong, your debt will be doubled. I'll make a note of it." Kyouya-senpai said without even looking at her. She then turned to us, and we flinched at her begging stare. Tsubasa covered her mouth. "So sorry, Haruhi… For you to be imposed with such a task…" I wiped my imaginary tears with a handkerchief. "I'm so glad I got to know you, Haruhi…" Then, we made a run for it. "**We'll never forget about you!**"

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

_**In front of the first cooking room~~~~**_

**Tsubasa POV**

"Haruhi-kun, Haruhi-kun. Should I put more sugar in the cream?" Renge said while I patted my sister in the back. Just one look at how Renge was making cookies and she hid her face on her hands. "Tsubasa, the chocolate…the chocolate will…"

"Ah, yes… How's the chocolate going?" I heard Haruhi say. I sweat dropped. It's basic knowledge that the chocolate will separate if you try to melt it with the direct flame… '_Well, basic for anyone who isn't Renge, it seems.' _Yep, that was mostly the reason why I was practically restraining Sakura from barging into the room. Being as baking-crazy as she is, you can guess how much it hurt to watch them…

"What a beautiful scene… Very cute…" Tamaki-senpai sighed. The reason why we weren't _inside_ the room and preventing Renge from disintegrating the chocolate was because Tamaki-senpai believed that Haruhi should spend more time with girls to realize that she was one too.

Though… I was starting to suspect the real reason was to see Haruhi wearing an apron… _'Of course that's the real reason! Not that he would ever admit it.'_ I turned to my sister. "Sakura, why don't you go to get the cookies we did for New Year? Try to calm down a bit, too." She hung her head. "I might as well do that…" There she went.

"By the way, what's that process?" Kyouya-senpai asked. "She said she'd make cookies for Kyo-chan~" Honey-senpai answered. "I'm not so sure about the outcome…" I said looking inside. Renge had just used her bare hands to grab the chocolate… _'What a disastrous girl she is.'_

"I'm sure she mistook Host club with Bakery or something…" Kaoru said. "Poor Haruhi." Hikaru looked inside the classroom too. "Dummy! Are all your eyes knotholes!?" Tamaki-senpai snapped. I raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain, please?"

He smiled with closed eyes, in a dreamy state. "In the room which is full of sweet fragrance… Cute cookies, which are just baked. And two fellow classmates, who are getting along very well." I felt the irresistible need to burst his bubble. "That's great and all, Senpai, but you are conscious that Renge doesn't know that Haruhi's a girl, I hope." He froze for a moment before lifting his finger in the air. "Worry not, Tsubasa! Everything is well planned. This is one big project to make Haruhi realize she is a girl!"

I felt two pairs of arms go around my waist. The twins, of course. "He's such a liar." I nodded. "No need to make sure of it. He doesn't even see us as good _female company_ for Haruhi." I clicked my tongue. "How rude of him." I could hear the smirks in their voices. _'Where's Sakura anyways? It shouldn't take that long to get some cookies.'_ She was missing such a great show, too.

Tamaki-senpai continued ranting. "The gentle atmosphere that only girls can possess will aid Haruhi to realize she is a girl…" Renge appeared behind him. "You're too noisy, **fake king**." She then ignored the sulking blonde, smiled at Kyouya-senpai and showed him her just baked… I gulped. _Those_ were cookies!?

"Kyouya-sama~ I've learned how to make peasants' cookies from Haruhi-kun~ It's Renge's first time to cook, so I was a bit scared~" She said. "Well…The colors are okay." Kyouya-senpai stated calmly. _'You're wrong, Senpai. Not even the colors look edible.' _I thought with a grimace.

"I know, I'm bad at it! But I'm sure…" she entered dreamland. Like the boys, I took one _cookie_ to give it a chance. Who knows, maybe they actually tasted good. "If it's Kyouya-sama, he'll say 'Anything you make is delicious'…" I bit the cookie. And I nearly cried from the pain. "My teeth… I broke my teeth…" I caressed my jaw. "Tastes nasty." Hikaru grimaced. "What is this, a rock?" Kaoru said. "It doesn't taste good~." Honey-senpai whined. Renge glared at us with a look that could rival with Medusa herself. Poor Honey-senpai hugged me in terror. Tamaki-senpai was still pouting. _'Sakura help us!'_

Right on cue, Sakura came back. "Sakura! Thank God you came! You know, Renge-" I stopped. She looked pissed. And she was empty-handed. "Sakura, where are…" I gulped. "Where are the cookies?" I asked with a nervous smile. She narrowed her eyes and pinched my cheeks, hard. "Owowowow!" I let go of Honey-senpai. "Vat if dish fo'?! Owow!" I tried to ask. She chuckled. " 'Why don't you go to get the cookies we did for New Year' you said. Of course," She pinched my cheeks harder. "You couldn't have remembered **you** forgot to bring them, right? You couldn't possibly have known I had to look **everywhere** before coming back here, isn't that right?" Crap, now that she said it…

I gulped. Sakura could be very, very scary when she wanted to. "Owowow! I'm shory, Shakura! Det me gwoo~!" I pleaded. "Hmm, should I?" _'Yes, yes you should!' _She finally let go, and I rubbed my cheeks. I looked at her with teary eyes. "That's mean…" She rubbed the back of her head. "Um, yeah…" She clasped her hands. "Sorry, Tsubasa." I looked at her with narrowed eyes. "… You had fun with that." "Just a little." She admitted. "Sakura~!" I whined. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry." I was going to argue with her, but Renge interrupted me.

"Everyone's characteristics are bad! (Except Kyouya-sama)" She yelled. "What… do you mean, Renge-san?" Sakura dared to ask. She turned her glare to the whole group. "You lack any negative aspects. And girls find that dreadfully dull! Girls are weak for beautiful men involved in trauma! And that goes for you both, too!" She pointed at us. I didn´t like where this was going…

"Girls will be bored with your so called dummy actions soon enough! Are you trying to make Kyouya-sama's store go bankrupt!?" She had a serious expression on her face. "We'll be renouncing your characters starting today! You first!" Renge pointed at Honey-senpai, who flinched in surprise. "Having cuteness outside and inside is the same as toddlers! …Thus, change it to **having a cute face, but actually being a beast**!" Honey-senpai looked like he wanted to hide under his covers.

"Morinozuka-senpai! Take care of Haninozuka-senpai by staying with him all the time! And dignify the speeches you make once in a while!" Then, she turned to the twin boys. Sakura and I could only listen how the girl with the pink bow changed the characters we had so much trouble coming with in just a few sentences.

"Twins, suffer from the fact that people can't difference between the two of you! And be in a basketball club!" It was Haruhi's turn next. "Haruhi-kun! You'll be a super poor honor student, but you're being bullied!" I hid behind Sakura when Renge turned to us. "Girls! Everyone things you have the best relationship, but in reality you despise each other for always being compared!" We were so shocked we just stood there with wide eyes.

"And you, Tamaki-san! Be an institute's idol, and people always compliment your appearance, but actually you have a huge complex… **Lonely Prince**!" She finished. Tamaki-senpai looked dazed. "…It suits me very well…" He said. "…Hah?" How did that suit him? At least we were back to reality.

"Kyouya-sama, you're perfect." Renge squealed. "Please always be affectionate…" Kyouya-senpai put a hand over his heart. "My pleasure." He replied with a business smile. Not that Renge noticed.

"Kyouya-senpai… Do something with that princess." The twins sweat dropped. "Well…? Haruhi's supposed to be taking care of her. And see," We turned around. "Renge-kun, Renge-kun! Does this look like a lonely pose…?" Tamaki-senpai was leaning against the wall with a concerned face. Renge clapped happily. "It's pretty nice, Tamaki-san! If it were raining, it would be even better." We all sweat dropped at the King's actions. "Club president is in it."

"Even so, we can't let her do as she pleases all the time…" Sakura was going to stop Renge, but Kyouya-senpai put a hand on her shoulder. Surprised, my twin looked up at him with surprise. "Kyouya-senpai…?" He smirked. "Well, let's see. It should turn out to be pretty interesting."

"That's scary in itself." I mumbled.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

_**Somewhere in the campus~~~~**_

**Haruhi POV**

*****Another basket was made. The crowd, mostly composed by girls, cheered loudly.

"Kyaaaa! Indeed Hitachiin-sama is Ouran's ace!"

"The one who just made a shot, is that Hikaru-kun or Kaoru-kun?" "Doesn't matter, they're both so wonderful!"

A girl approached the twin with the number 16 in his shirt. "Erm... Kaoru-kun, here's a towel…" The boy stopped before sipping his drink. "… I'm Hikaru." The girl apologized. "Ack! I… I'm so sorry…" "It's all right, I'm used to it." Hikaru coldly brushed the girl off.

**PII**

"Kaoru!" Hikaru heard. Kaoru, with the number 61 on his shirt, was holding his knee in pain. "Get a stretcher! Bring him to the nurse's office immediately!" The coach instructed. "Kaoru…!" Hikaru ran towards his twin. "Hikaru-kun, you can't go with him, go back to the game!" The coach told him. "SHUT UP…!"

"Hikaru…" Kaoru called. "Calm down. You can't feel my pain." He put his hand on Hikaru's cheek. "Okay? You're not the one who's injured…" Hikaru started to cry. "Kaoru… Can't… It hurts. It hurts, Kaoru-…"

**Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter even if nobody understands us. We can live as long as we have each other. **

It started to rain. "…I envy you…" A new voice said. "You have somebody to support each other…" The twin guys looked up at Suoh Tamaki. "Suoh-senpai… But Suoh-senpai is the idol of the institute…" Tamaki smiled wryly. "Idol… Heh… I'd prefer being alone," He lifted his face and hugged himself. "To being praised for my appearance…"

**Injured hearts cross each other.**

In a corridor, a group of girls was chatting happily.

"Tsubasa-chan is amazing! Your project was so well done!" Tsubasa smiled happily. "Hehe, thank you, but you're praising me too much." She brushed the subject off with fake modesty.

"She's right. Such a shame it wasn't chosen for the exposition." The brunette froze for a moment. "The chosen one was Sakura-san's, right?" Another girl asked, then turned to Tsubasa. "Your sister is amazing, too!"

Tsubasa narrowed her eyes for a moment before showing a big, sparkly grin. "Right? Just what you'd expect from my big sis." She had a proud look on her face. Suddenly a pair of arms hugged her from behind. "Thank you, Tsubasa. I didn't know you thought so highly of me." A girl with exactly the same face as Tsubasa said.

"S-Sakura-san!" the girls exclaimed. She smiled at them. "I'm sorry, but I really need to borrow Tsubasa for a while. Is that okay?" They looked at each other before running away. "Of course! See you later, Tsubasa-chan!" The twin girls waved at them.

A few seconds passed. "I feel sorry for you." Sakura said with a smirk. Tsubasa's eyes widened. She turned around to face her. "What do you mean? Anyway, I don't need your pity." Tsubasa said crossing her arms. "It's funny, really. No matter how much we try, people will always compare us." Sakura said with an empty smile.

"And you're always going to be the better one." Tsubasa said with sarcasm. Sakura smiled with her eyes closed. "Glad to see you know that already." She patted her mirror image in the shoulder before walking away. "Do your best anyway, little sister."

Tsubasa balled her hands into fists and frowned. "I really… hate…"

**Some hurt each other to heal their own injuries.**

A brown haired guy ran until he bumped into a tree. He turned around and faced his pursuers.

"You can't get away from me anymore, you poor bitch." A childish voice said. "You should have known what would happen when you went against me.

**Passing through and injuring each other, what darkness lies in teenagers' hearts…?**

"…Stop it, Mitsukuni…" Morinozuka Takashi said. "You're the one who suffers every time you hurt somebody else…" The small upperclassman made him shut up. "Don't admonish me, Takashi. Do you want to be punished again?"

**The ending waiting for them is the light of salvation? **

Fujioka Haruhi stared into the cold eyes of Haninozuka Mitsukuni.

"I hate somebody living beyond his or her means." He said with an evil smile.

**-or-…**

Suddenly, his eyes grew big and watery, filled with tears. "Waaaaah! I'm very sorry, Haru-chan~~!" Honey-senpai jumped to hug me. "I'll never do that bad thing again~."*****

"CUT!" Renge yelled in her Medusa Mode (as the twin girls called it). "THERE! FOLLOW THE SCRIPT!" Believe it or not, that was all an act. With cameras and all. "How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't read it in such a bland manner!" She turned to the group of people who had been recording us a few seconds before. "Camera! Stop filming for a while! Rain, be more painful!"

"…What is this, a film crew…?" I sweat dropped. "I heard she hired them from Hollywood." Kyouya-senpai informed. _'Rich otaku…' _ The director was dismissing the girls who had acted as extra staff. "When did it change from character reformation to a short film shoot…?" I wondered. "She said something like an opening theme…" Hikaru answered.

The twin boys, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai and I exchanged glances, with the same thought in mind. _'Can it be _Uki Memo Live Action_?!' _The twin girls shook their heads. "**Took you enough time to realize.**" Where they psychics to know what we were thinking?

"Sigh, this is so dumb. Why do we have to play basketball? And we got wet, too." Hikaru complained. _'But it seemed a rather serious play…'_ I thought while drying myself with a towel. I hoped I wouldn't catch a cold… "Look at this script, it's stupid." Kaoru handed me said script.

"-It appears as if Hikaru is leading the relationship, but actually Kaoru, being more mature spiritually, is the seme…-" I read. I could feel Mori-senpai reading over my shoulder. "It's true, so it's no use! There's no point in changing our characters!" Honey-senpai looked surprised. "Eeeeh, really?!" He asked.

For my part, I turned to Sakura and Tsubasa. "What does 'seme' mean…?" They stiffened for a moment. "Eh, umm… Sakura, you explain it." Tsubasa said with a red face. "What?! Well, umm…" She looked up in thought, then patted my shoulder. "You know what, if you don't understand this, leave it as it is." Tsubasa nodded. "That may be for the best." I decided not to ask again if it made them so nervous.

"Haruhi! How was my acting?" Tamaki-senpai ran to where I was. "It was superb, in some sense." I handed him a towel. _'I wonder how he can be so enthralled.'_ The girls excused themselves and left us alone. "I found my new possibility! It's not so bad behaving like this for a while…" He said with an excited face.

"Is that so…" I could find a hundred reasons as to not continue with it, but mostly because… "I think you're good enough as what you are now." Because, _'If there were any more _negative aspects_, it'd be troublesome. Being yourself is still better.'_ But I didn't say that out loud.

"Haruhi-kun, can you help me for a bit?" Renge called. I turned around the corner, following her voice. Renge's oblivious smile didn't match the likely passer-by-class-D-students' dark aura. "I'd like those people to be in the film, too." If I remembered correctly, Class D was full of Yakuza's kids… Not that I had anything against them. "What's the matter, a scholarship student?" The one with spiky hair asked.

"There should always be bad guys in the climax! The club members unite upon being hurt by true villains!" Renge explained lifting her fist. "Wait, Renge-chan…" I tried to stop her. I mean, the _villains_ were crying from hearing her words! "The story ends wonderfully when the villains reform themselves after Kyouya-sama's touching line!" she didn't listen to me. "Renge-chan…" I sweat dropped. Why was everything related to otome games and why was Kyouya-senpai the hero?

"Maybe it's convenient for you… But if you only see people 2-dimensionally, don't you think there's so much that you miss?" I tried to talk her into leaving the class D students alone, but her face told me she hadn't quite understood what I meant. "I don't quite understand what you're talking about." Renge grabbed one of the students by the arm. "Well, anyway, please come and stand by…"

"Uwah, asshole. Don't just say whatever you want." Said student shouted. "Don't act so big-headed just because you're from class A!" He pushed Renge towards the Light's metal structure. "Watch out…!" I cried.

**CRASH**

I put myself between Renge and the metal bars, protecting her. My back hurt, but her safety came first. "Haruhi-kun! Haruhi-ku…" Renge called me. "Are… you ok…?" she asked with concern in her voice. "I'm all… Ouch…" I tried to answer her, but my eye hurt. I could hear someone coming our way. "Haruhi?! What was it just now…?" It was Tamaki-senpai. For some reason, the two students looked scared of him.

I turned around to answer him, but my eye hurt so much that it teared up. Suddenly, Tamaki-senpai punched the long haired student. Wait, he of all people hit someone?!

"Who did it?" he asked. The student looked really frightened. "We, we didn't mean… to…" he tried to say. "Would you like to be expelled together?" Tamaki-senpai threatened. The other student tried to argue, but Mori-senpai appeared behind him, and he shut up in fright.

"Teacher, this way~." Hikaru and Kaoru yelled. "**There're scary class D people~.**" Even the twin girls tried to help… or at least I thought so. The class D students ran away. Tamaki-senpai came to my side. "It… hurts…" I whined. "My contact lenses… moved…" Trying to take the contacts off without a mirror was pretty difficult, but not impossible. I sighed in relief when it finally came off. Tsubasa and Sakura hugged me. "**Thank God you aren't hurt.**"

"Ca… Camera! Did you get that? Just now?!" Renge said.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Sakura POV**

'_After all that has happened… This girl is impossible!'_ I thought with rage. Tsubasa and I were hugging Haruhi, glad that she wasn't hurt anywhere. That Renge, Haruhi just protected her, and all she could think about was that stupid movie of hers!

"This is it! It's perfect! Now, the only thing we need is Kyouya-sama's touching…" she was interrupted by Kyouya-senpai smashing the camera's lenses with a rock. Needless to say that the cameraman became desperate. "Kyo… Kyouya-sama…" Renge was surprised by his actions. Actually, we all were. Did he have an idea of how expensive those cameras were?!

"I'm very sorry, but we cannot leave any evidence of the club members' violent acts." He had a cold look on his face, opposite to the business smile he had showed Renge until that moment. The girl burst into tears. "Why? Kyouya-sama, you should have said, 'Don't worry about it…' and pat my head gently… If it's Kyouya-sama…"

"But that's not the real Kyouya." Tamaki-senpai smiled. "Well, it's ok, actually. It was rather fun." Hikaru sighed. "Right~" Honey-senpai jumped on Mori-senpai's back. "There're various reasons to fall in love." Kaoru brushed the subject off. "Well, as long as she realizes live isn't a game." Tsubasa crossed her arms. "Making that movie was quite entertaining." I smiled.

Haruhi crouched down in front of Renge. I think it's fun to know the person little by little through looking at their personality." Haruhi smiled at the crying girl. "… I'm sorry… for causing trouble…" Renge quietly apologized.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

_**Back at the club room, some days later~~~~**_

"We bought the video!" the guests told us. Saying we were surprised was an understatement. "The scene in the rain is the best~!" some said. "I was blown away by Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun's deep relationship!" others squealed. "Sakura-san and Tsubasa-chan acting as bad girls was exciting, too!" Now that was just weird.

We backed away from the Otaku-nized customers. "…Kyouya." Tamaki-senpai didn't need to say anything else. "Do you think I'm such an idiot as to break the camera without taking the data? The sales are going just fine." He turned to my twin and I. "Of course, thanks to you two, the violent scenes have been edited. Good work." Kyouya-senpai wrote something in his notebook. Tsubasa face-palmed. "So that's why you asked us to edit the video…" I sweat dropped, blushing in embarrassment. _'How could I not notice?'_

"Aren't you happy to have more money for the club?" He asked, glasses glinting. "He said something interesting by this." The twins sweat dropped. "How can he have planned it so well…" Haruhi mumbled. I laughed wryly. "…I finally realized…" we heard a voice say.

"The kindness to protect me that time with all your might… The depth of your love admonishing me occasionally." Tsubasa slumped her shoulders. "Not her again…" she whispered. "This is what you meant by fall in love with the person little by little through looking at their personality, isn't it?" Renge grasped Haruhi's hands in hers, and… Tamaki freaked out.

"Kyouya-senpai…" Renge wanted to drag Haruhi into her Otaku world. "Nothing wrong with it, is there?" he calmly ignored the situation. Tsubasa and I sweat dropped.

_Let's hope there won't be anything wrong._

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**Finisssssssssssshhhhhed! Once again, sorry for the late, late update.**

**I'm not planning to do any of the manga's extras/bonus/omake/whatever you like to call it, unless I find a way to fit the girls in it, or you readers ask for them. **

**BUT, I might add little drabbles as bonus, like some 'Behind the scenes' part for some chapters. If there's anything you'd like to know about Tsubasa and Sakura (as long as I'm not planning to tell it in a later chapter), I could tell you this way.**

**Please, tell me what you thought of it, as well as anything you think could help me improve the story. *bows* All ideas are welcome! :D**

**Next chapter (not sure when that's going to be) we're going to the doctor! Or the doctor comes to us… Wait, aren't they rich? Like, they have their own personal doctors at home, so why…? Anyway, please look forward to it!**


End file.
